Share My World
by TALKS
Summary: Santana is volunteering at a soup kitchen, when she meets Brittany and her two year old daughter; they capture her heart in more than one way. *AU*Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt idea I received on Tumblr that I decided to turn into a mini story.**

* * *

><p>Santana happily tied her apron around her soft red cashmere sweater and jeans, she stood in front of the mirror making sure her hair was pulled into a high bun, wanted to avoid the risk of even the tiniest strand of hair falling into the food. She doubled checked her makeup, opting for a light layer of very natural shades before smiling and leaving the bathroom.<p>

"I love that you do this every year." Rachel, Santana's best friend of twenty years, smiled as the Latina walked in the kitchen.

"I'm super blessed in life, Rach, my album has been number one on the charts for weeks, I can afford to buy whatever I want, I'm healthy, I have a roof over my head every night, warm clothes, and more. There's no reason for me not to give back." She smiled, she washed her hands and slipped on a pair of plastic gloves before lifting a tray of green beans to carry to the table where the huge spread of food for her weekly Saturday afternoon meal for the homeless and less fortunate was set up.

"Super proud of you." Rachel smiled before kissing her on the cheek and heading to grab a pan of food herself.

An hour later, tons of pans have been emptied as Santana's staff of chefs continued cooking more when a tall blonde caught Santana's eye as she hands a plate to a gentlemen. She watched the woman lift a smaller blonde, no older than two or three years old in her arms and rub her back as the little blonde clutched to her and looked around with big blue eyes. Santana's face softened when she saw the woman whisper something to the little girl, causing her to smile and giggle before kissing her on the forehead and walking up to the table.

Santana took in her appearance, the dingy grey tshirt, worn out zip sweatshirt over, and dirty jeans the woman had on; old dirty backpack on her back. The little girl was wearing a pair of jeans that looked a little cleaner but not much, a sweatshirt, that was a few sizes too big for her, and a dirty pink jacket. She had on boots, that were worn to the sole, and Santana swore she spotted her socks; but with as down trodden as they looked, they both had warm smiles when they reached the table.

"Hi, can I have the ham, the green beans, and the potatoes please." The woman smiled.

"Of course, is that it?" Santana asked while making the plate. "Nothing else?"

"Cake." The little blonde smiled.

"We have to eat food first." The woman replied. "This is Kenadee, and I'm Brittany. Kenadee is obsessed with cake." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you both." Santana smiled while continuing to pile food on the plate, giving Brittany extra servings. "I'm Santana and I love cake too." She winked.

"I've seen you before, you volunteer here every week, right?" Brittany asked.

Santana winked at the little girl while setting a piece of cake on the plate. "Yes, I do."

"It's so nice of you, I'll speak for everyone and say we really appreciate it." Brittany told her sincerely. "Can I have an extra fork for my daughter, she likes to be a big girl and feed herself."

"Sure, do you want an extra plate for her to eat out of, sorry I didn't ask before.?" Santana replied before chastising herself inwardly.

"No, we can share." Brittany told her. "She'll only eat the ham and beans anyways." She laughed.

"Cake." Kenadee smiled.

"And the cake." Brittany laughed while shifting her to her other hip, and grabbing the plate from Santana.

"Okay." Santana smiled. "Bye sweetheart." She waved at the little girl who smiled at her as Brittany carried her and their plate to a table in the corner and handed her a fork to eat. Santana stared at them and smiled as Brittany talked to her daughter in between scarfing down food, making Santana wonder when the last time she ate was.

Santana continued to serve the the busy line, keeping one eye fixated on Brittany as she talked animatedly to her daughter, she then watched Brittany wipe her little hands and mouth and offer her the rest of the bottle water they were sharing. Brittany lifted her up and set her on the floor, holding her hand tightly as they walked to the garbage can and threw their empty plate and bottle out. Santana grabbed two pieces of cake and wrapped them up in a napkin and ran after Brittany, who was headed towards the door.

"Brittany!" Santana called after her while jogging to catch up to her. "Here's some cake for you and Kenadee later." She offered while holding it out to her when Brittany turned around.

A huge smile crossed Brittany's face as her eyes twinkled. "Thank you, what do you say Kenadee?" She asked her daughter, picking her up in the process.

The little blonde clutched to Brittany's sweatshirt, and hid her face slightly, suddenly becoming shy. "Thank you." She blushed just above a whisper.

"You are so welcome cutie." Santana replied, watching Brittany stuff the cake in a pocket of the backpack. "Do you want me to call you a cab?" She asked as she looked out at the quickly accumulating snow.

"No thank you, we can walk to the shelter." Brittany shook her head. "We better get going so we get a bed, right honey?" She asked the little blonde, who yawned and nodded before resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, staring at Santana with a small smile. "Thank you for the dinner, and the extra treats, this will come in handy for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Santana smiled.

"Come on baby." Brittany shifted her daughter to straddle her from the front, "hide your face." She whispered to her, she waited for her daughter to wrap her legs tightly around her, hooking them in the straps of the backpack and nestle her face in her chest, Brittany held her tightly around the waist and covered her face with her other hand as she stepped out in the snow. "Keep your face hidden, it's really cold out." She told her daughter as they began the long two mile trek to the homeless shelter they stayed at.

Santana stared at her from the doorway until she couldn't see Brittany anymore and finally went back instead, unable to get her out of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>The next week<strong>

"Looking for someone?" Rachel asked Santana as she set the pan of chicken on the rack.

"Yeah, remember the blonde with the little girl? Her name was Brittany." Santana asked while looking around the room, scooping macaroni on a plate and smiling at the woman, who graciously told her thank you.

"No, sorry." Rachel shook her head.

"Nevermind." Santana told her when she spotted Brittany walk in. She immediately noticed the dried blood on her face and the bruise on her cheek bone. "Oh God." She set down the spoon she was holding and ran over to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hey Santana." Brittany smiled slightly.

"What happened to your face?" Santana asked while reaching up and gently touching the bruise with her thumb.

"Momma got hit." Kenadee whispered.

"It's nothing, a small scuffle over a bed a few days ago." Brittany told her.

"Can I clean it?" Santana told her, noticing how dirty Kenadee's face looked as well.

"We just came to eat." Brittany told her quietly. "We haven't eaten in a few days, well I managed to get food for Kenadee, but…"

Santana blinked and looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "Come with me, please." She whispered while extending her hand to Brittany, she reluctantly took and allowed Santana to lead her to the table Rachel was serving at. She grabbed two rolls and made them ham sandwiches quickly, handing one to Kenadee who immediately took a big bite, while Brittany took smaller bites, wanting to save it. "Rachel, I need to go, can you handle this tonight?"

Rachel took in Brittany and her daughter's appearance, and the tears in Santana's eyes. "Yes of course."

Santana grabbed her coat, keys, and purse leading them to her car in the parking lot, she opened the door but Brittany refused to get in. "Not the hospital, they'll take her away from her." She cried quickly, tears springing to her eyes.

"No, I'm taking you to my house, you can get cleaned up, and have dinner." Santana explained.

"We have to get a bed." Brittany took a step back nervously.

"I swear you can trust me." Santana told her. "I have an extra guestroom, you and Kenadee can stay there, it's warm it's quiet…please let me help you."

Brittany finally nodded and sat in the backseat, holding her daughter tightly the short ride to a tall apartment building. Santana hopped out and handed her keys to a valet driver, who opened Brittany's door and helped her out.

"You live here?" Brittany asked as they walked in the marble foyer.

"Yes, on the top floor." Santana smiled keying in her password when they reached the elevator. Brittany, held Kenadee, who fell asleep tightly in her arms, glancing at Santana, who kept glancing back at her until the elevator stopped, Santana opened a large wooden door to an incredible penthouse apartment.

"Are you rich?" Brittany asked in awe as they walked in the penthouse.

"I'm blessed." Santana smiled. "I want to share my blessings with you, let me help you and Kenadee." She stated quietly.

"Why?" Brittany asked, rubbing Kenadee's back.

Santana bit her bottom lip, not expecting Brittany to challenge her generosity. "Don't you want help?"

Brittany looked around at the marble floors, dark red leather furniture, lined in a darker red suede, the high ceiling with crystal chandelier, the expensive artwork on the walls, the massive flat screen TV over the fireplace and finally back at Santana. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Knowing you and your daughter are warm and safe tonight is payment enough." Santana told her. "I can show you to your room."

Brittany nodded and followed Santana down a long hallway, she opened a door and Brittany's jaw dropped open. The room had a king sized bed, a fireplace, floor length windows, another big screen TV on the wall. The moldings were all a deep cheery wood, and the walls were once again lined with amazing artwork.

"There's a bathroom right through this door." Santana told her, opening another door. "There are fresh towels, and unopened toiletries under the sink, if you want to freshen up."

"We don't have clothes, but I'll wash my face and Kenadee's." Brittany shook her head.

Santana smiled and walked to a different wooden door. "Clothes, I donate clothes year round, but you can feel free to wear any of these. I have some children's clothes in the back, undergarments are still in packages. Make yourself at home, I start dinner."

"You cook?" Brittany asked her with a smile.

Santana smiled. "Of course."

"I mean, you're rich, no chef?"

"Nah, I can call one if you want something specific." She then replied. "I can make a mean burger, I use three cheeses."

"Whoa, thanks." Brittany laughed.

"Should I make Kenadee a little one?" Santana asked when she saw the little blonde open her eyes and clutch to Brittany.

"She can share mine, so you don't waste food." Brittany shrugged. "We are used to sharing meals."

Santana shook her head. "Tonight, you each get your own meal." She winked before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Brittany went to the door and locked it. "We get to take a bath tonight." She told her happily.

"With soaps?" Kenadee asked shyly.

"Yep, this time the McDonald's workers won't throw us out either." Brittany added, she set Kenadee down and stripped her clothes off of her. She led her daughter to the bathroom and stared in awe in at the huge tub. She ran a bath for them, using vanilla bubble bath and stepped in, lifting Kenadee in with her. She kissed her daughter on the cheek and began to sing quietly to her as she washed her up, trying to ignore how dirty the water was turning, due to neither of them having bathed in a weeks.

Kenadee smiled and splashed in the water, running her fingers through the bubbles. "Pretty."

"You like the bubbles?" Brittany asked, soothingly running the warm towel over her daughter's back.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the kitchen, patting hamburgers, when her phone rang. She cradled it between her neck and shoulder after answering.<p>

_**Hey Rach**_

_Hey, what hospital did you take Brittany to?  
><em>

**_I didn't, we are at my house. She's worried that if I take her to the hospital that they'll take her daughter away._**

_Oh, you're going to let her stay there?  
><em>

**_Yes, I live here alone, well Quinn stays here when she's in town, I have the room, I have more than enough room._**

_How do you know she's isnt dangerous?  
><em>

**_She has a two year attached to her hip._** Santana laughed. _**Something in her eyes let's me know I can trust her, Rach.**_

_Okay, do you need me to bring anything over?  
><em>

Santana set the burgers in the skillet and walked to her freezer, pulling out a bag of frozen fries. _**Yeah, stop and pick up some footed pajamas for her little one, some really nice warm ones, and a teddy bear. I want her as comfortable as possible.**_

_Okay, give me an hour._

Santana busied herself in the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect. She then lit her fireplace with one of the duraflame logs that had bright colors and opened her blinds, so the bright lights of New York shined in her penthouse. She jogged back to the kitchen and flipped the burgers over, she waved her hand over her deep fryer and placed the fries in.

* * *

><p>"All clean?" Brittany asked her daughter.<p>

"Clean." Kenadee nodded.

Brittany dug in the closet and found a pair of pants and a sweatshirt that fit her daughter, and sweats and a long sleeve thermal that fit herself, she brushed Kenadee's hair and put it in a ponytail, opting to leave her own hair down, in big wet curls on her back. "Miss Santana is making us dinner."

"This our bed?" Kenadee asked pointing to the large bed with gold, black, and white sheets.

"For tonight." Brittany nodded to her. "Latch on." She extended her hand to her daughter and led them out of the room.

She walked down the long hall, staring at the family pictures Santana had on the wall, some where clearly her, but she didn't know if others were of family members or maybe her own kids. As she got closer she heard Santana singing from the kitchen.

_You can say whatever you like_  
><em> As long as we just say goodbye<em>  
><em> BLAME IT ON ME<em>  
><em> Say it's my fault<em>  
><em> Say that I left you outside in the cold with a broken heart<em>  
><em> I really don't care<em>  
><em> I ain't crying no more<em>  
><em> Say I'm a liar a cheater<em>  
><em> Say anything that you want<em>  
><em> As long as it's over<em>

Brittany froze. "You're Santana Lopez, the singer." She whispered.

"Yes." Santana smiled shyly setting plates at the counter in her kitchen.

"I've heard that song before." Brittany swallowed thickly. "How didn't I recognize you? I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." Santana laughed. "Hi sweetheart, you look nice and warm." She winked at Kenadee, who nodded in reply. "Umm, burgers and fries."

Brittany sat at the stool, Kenadee in her lap, the little blonde immediately grabbed a handful of fries and began to eat them. "Slow down." Brittany whispered to her.

"I made plenty." Santana smiled. "It's okay." She set out an array of condiments.

"I only count two cheeses." Brittany teased while squirting ketchup on her burger.

Santana laughed. "You got me." She blushed. "I only had two kinds of cheese in the fridge."

"I'm teasing, this is perfect, I haven't had a burger I didn't steal in forever, this will taste so amazing, even if it was just the patty." Brittany said quietly.

Santana nodded and smiled when Kenadee lifted her burger and took as big a bite as she could. She fixed her own burger with lettuce, tomato, and mustard, sitting down next to Brittany.

"No ketchup?" Brittany asked.

"Not a fan." Santana shrugged. "Are the clothes okay, I mean did you find everything okay?"

"Yes, I feel like such a whole new person now after the bath." Brittany replied shyly.

"Good." Santana nodded.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, when they finished Brittany laid Kenadee, who was fast asleep, in bed and helped Santana clean up, against the Latina's protests. They moved to the living room and were sitting on the couch, Santana watching TV, Brittany looking out the window.

"I know I keep saying it, but thank you." Brittany told her, turning around.

"It's my pleasure, I live here alone, it's no big deal." Santana smiled. "Let me finish cleaning your face." She ran quickly to the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. She came back and patted the couch, inviting Brittany to sit down, which she did. She carefully cleaned around her cuts, locking eyes with her occasionally. "Can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

"You can ask whatever you want, you've done so much." Brittany nodded.

Santana placed a small bandage on her and leaned back. "Why are you homeless? What happened?"

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**tumblr - talksfanfic**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes tightly. She turned a bright shade of red and exhaled slowly, playing with the hem of her shirt she was wearing.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Santana told her carefully. "I won't judge you or anything." She added shaking her head, before lifting her tea and taking a sip.

"I can tell you wouldn't judge me." Brittany smiled slightly. "You're not like most celebrities."

"I try not to be." Santana laughed. "I think a lot of times as people get more and more famous they lose themselves, they forget where they came from. I always said once I made it big, I would help as many people as I can, not with money per se, but with time and motivation." Santana turned the TV off and turned on the radio instead. "I vowed to never become a stuck up, snotty celeb if I ever made it, so I don't travel with and entourage, I volunteer when I can, and I remind myself daily that this can all be gone in the blink of the eye, so I need to remain humble."

Brittany smiled and opened her mouth to speak just as Santana's door bell rang.

Santana saw the panic on Brittany's face. "It's just Rachel, the other woman from the shelter, I had her stop and pick up a few things so your daughter is comfortable, just some pjs and stuff." She jogged to the door and opened it.

Rachel walked in with armfuls of bags. "Good evening." She smiled brightly at Brittany, handing a few bags to Santana. "I got everything you asked for, and a few things extra."

"Great, leave the receipts on the kitchen counter, and I'll write you a check." She smiled and walked over some of the bags and set them on the couch.

"No need, this is on me." Rachel took off of her mink coat and hung it in the coat closet and grabbed the rest of the bags. "I have a ton of pajamas and some adorable clothes for your daughter, and I know Santana is a shrimp, so I got you some longer jeans." Rachel smiled. "You're about a 6 right?" She stared at Brittany's waist. "Yeah, a 6."

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, she watched closely as Santana pulled out the pajamas and clothes for Kenadee, Brittany, and shoes for the both of them as well. "I can't..."

"Yes you can." Santana interrupted her closely. "Remember what I just said to you, I don't expect anything in return from you, just knowing you both are warm, fed, and safe tonight is my main concern."

"Where's your daughter?" Rachel asked, pulling out a white fleece blanket with bright gold stars all over it.

"She's asleep." Brittany replied, still in awe at bags. "I should go check on her, she wakes up sometimes and it would freak her out if I'm not right by her."

"You can bring her out here and lie her on the other sectional." Santana told her, pointing to the brown sectional over by the fireplace. "She'll be warm there too. I fall asleep on the chaise part all the time because it's so warm and comfy."

"She slobs in her sleep, so I don't want to ruin anything." Brittany shook her head.

"It's just a material thing, one that can cleaned if need to, and I slob in my sleep as well." Santana smiled. "Here take some pajamas with you, so she can get out of those sweats, she'll be little more comfortable."

Brittany nodded with a shy smile and stared at the five sets of pajamas Rachel bought and picked up a pair of red footed pajamas. "Thank you."

Rachel handed her a bag quickly. "Here are some PJs for you too."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled and grabbed the bag, she glanced at them once more, Santana was folding the extra clothes for Kenadee and piling them on the table, Rachel was folding the blankets.

Brittany quickly walked down the hall to the bedroom Kenadee was in, as she walked in she saw her daughter's eyes pop open. "Hey." Brittany cooed softly to her and rubbed her back slowly. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw her daughters eyes were rimmed in red and heard her sniffle.

"You gone?" Kenadee said sadly.

Brittany sniffled quickly as her heart broke. "No, I would never ever leave you." She scooped her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly, inhaling the lavender shampoo she used in her hair. "I was just in the other room, baby, I would never leave you, okay?"

"Okay." Kenadee nodded against her chest.

"Miss Santana bought you some jammies, let's put them on." Brittany sang the alphabet to her daughter, tickling her as she changed her to keep her awake just long enough to get her situated.

"So how long are you going to let her stay?" Rachel asked.

"As long as she wants." Santana sighed after she sat back down from tossing out the bags everything they came in. She picked up the big brown teddy bear Rachel bought and smiled at it. "She has a two year old, I can't have it on my heart that a two year is out here homeless. You know how much kids mean to me."

"I know." Rachel replied softly, watching Santana's eyes water slightly. "Well I need to get home, I have a an early morning meeting."

"Thanks for dropping this off." Santana smiled and hugged her. "I'll let Brittany know you said good bye."

"Thanks, I'll let myself out." Rachel told her.

Santana quickly ran to her bedroom and changed into a pair of red pajama pants and a GAP hooded sweatshirt. She lit her fireplace in her bedroom so her room would be nice and warm before she went to bed, she washed her make up off, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She was leaving her room when she saw Brittany walk Kenadee out of the guestroom they were staying in.

"This one is my bedroom, if you need anything." Santana stated pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

"Thank you." Brittany nodded.

"We're matching." Santana smiled at Kenadee, who was holding Brittany's hand tightly.

Kenadee looked at her pajamas and smiled shyly, nodding. Brittany picked her up and kissed on the forehead as her daughter hugged her tightly around the neck. "I'm going to bring her out here with us, she was a little freaked out I wasn't in the room before."

"No problem, I can put on some cartoons or something." Santana shrugged and led them to the living room portion again. She turned the radio off and flipped through the channels until she found the Disney channel and stared blankly at cartoon. "Cartoons are kind of creepy now." She laughed.

Brittany smiled. "We catch cartoons sometimes, there's a daycare a few blocks away from the shelter, we can see the TV sometimes from the window. I take her there so I can show her colors and numbers and letters, they are painted in bright colors on the window and walls of the building."

"That's great." Santana smiled, her heart swelling at the initiative Brittany took to still educate her daughter despite her current situation.

Brittany sat on the couch and positioned Kenadee to straddle her, she smiled at the blanket Rachel bought and covered her up, rubbing her back while rocking her daughter back to sleep. The little blonde keep one eye on Santana, who was watching their interaction from a respectable distance. Santana smiled softly at her until he big blue eyes fluttered closed, Brittany kissed the top of her head, humming just loud enough for Kenadee to hear. Santana began to feel like she was invading their privacy or eavesdropping on a private moment so she went to the kitchen and made Brittany a cup of tea. She added honey and a spoonful of sugar, waiting a few extra minutes before carrying it to her.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled when Santana set it down on the table.

"You're welcome, do you want any dessert or anything?" She asked, sitting down on the couch again.

"No thanks, that burger was great." Brittany laughed. "You have a great view here." She stated gazing back towards the floor length windows that overlooked the city.

"Thank you." Santana nodded. "It's one of the things that convinced me to move here, those doors open to a balcony, and in the summer I sit outside on a warm night, and just look up at the sky. It's relaxing."

"The horns and sirens?" Brittany teased.

Santana laughed. "I know it sounds weird, but noise relaxed me; but I'm born and raised in the city too, so I'm used to it. Are you from New York?"

"No, Phoenix." Brittany shook her head. "Scottsdale to be exact. Middle child of five, four brothers."

"Wow, big family."

"Yeah." Brittany nodded and adjusted the blanket over Kenadee, she then carefully picked her up and laid her down on the sectional right in front of the fireplace, her little eyes popped open right away. "Mommy is going to sit right there." Brittany told her softly while running her fingers through her hair. Kenadee nodded and watched Brittany walk over to the couch again. "See, I'm right here." Kenadee stared at her and nodded again and closed her eyes. "At the shelter she sleeps on my chest, or if we are walking she's asleep on my chest, she's using to be in my arms, sorry."

"Don't apologize for that." Santana told her, she grabbed the teddy bear and waved it to Brittany. "Can I?"

Brittany nodded. "Kenadee?" Her daughters eyes sleepily opened as Santana smiled and handed her the bear.

"Here you go sweetheart."

"Mine?" Kenadee asked with a smile.

"Yes, this is yours." Santana replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Santana winked at her and sat back on the couch. "If you have four brothers why are you homeless?"

Brittany took a sip of her tea. "My family has disowned me." Santana's face instantly dropped. "My freshmen year of college I met Brent, my ex boyfriend, he was a senior set to graduate that spring, it was love at first sighte, I was completely smitten, when he graduated he accepted a position here in New York. I dropped everything and moved with him when he asked me. My parents were furious, they wanted me to stay in Arizona and finish school; but I was young and in love. Brent promised me he would help me pay for school in New York once we got settled. I left and my parents told me to never come back or contact them, since I was giving up on my dreams."

Santana nodded and glanced at Kenadee, who was once again sound asleep, her new teddy bear in her arms.

"His job paid extremely well and life was great, I didn't have to work since he took care of all of the bills; before I knew it two years had gone by and I still wasn't in school. I brought it up to him but it always turned into a huge argument, he was all I had, so I dropped the subject." Brittany shook her head. "Another three years went by, and I realized I'm 23 and don't have a degree, only my freshmen year of college behind me. I brought it up again, and he claimed he had his money tied up in investments to create a better life for us, so I had to continue to wait."

"So what did you do all day?" Santana asked. "Did you find a job or anything?"

"No, I didn't work, I spent a lot of time just at home, reading books and looking up different colleges and their programs, so whenever Brent gave the okay, I was ready and prepared." Brittany sighed. "Another two years went by and nothing changed, so I gave up on the college dream and suggested we start a family, since we didn't use condoms or any type of protection anyways, he relied on the pull out method, which you learn in middle school isn't very effective."

"Kenadee?" Santana smiled.

"Not quite." Brittany frowned. "He immediately got upset and told me I need to wait and let him climb the corporate ladder. Since we didn't use protection, I got pregnant anyways, he accused me of trying to trap him and kicked me out stating I purposely stopped my birth control which wasn't true, he changed the locks, his phone number, everything."

"Oh my God." Santana gasped. "How far along were you?"

"I was four months pregnant when I finally got the courage to tell him." Brittany recalled. "I had some money I sifted off his checking account into a personal checking account, so I was able to get housing for us for a few months, at least until Kenadee was born, I still had my insurance from him, since he carried me, so I was able to get prenatal care. When Kenadee was four months, the money i had ran out, I tried looking for work prior to that, but getting hired when you're pregnant is hard, I tried looking for work right after I had her, but I couldn't afford childcare. All the money I had went to diapers and food for us."

"So where is Brent?" Santana asked.

"He found me and told me he wanted to be a family, I was naive and believed him, but he said he didn't want Kenadee and if I wanted to come home that I needed to give her up for adoption. Which I refused to do, that was when she was a year old." Brittany glanced at her daughter. "I donated some plasma and got cash and get us nights in cheap hotels, while I tried to find work, but with no degree, and no work experience, since I'd never had a job before it was too hard. I barricaded us in the hotel one night, refusing to come out, I pleaded with the manager that I had a baby, he allowed me to stay for another week, but after that told me I had to go. I started stealing food for us to eat, and would go to clinics for free diapers for her. I came across the soup kitchen you volunteer at a few weeks ago."

Santana wiped her eyes. "How did you eat before then, that's like over six or seven months of you being on the streets?"

"I made due for my daughter. I checked garbage cans at fast food places, waited outside restaurants begging for food they had to throw away. I always scraped off the top and edges before giving anything to Kenadee, I went hungry during the week, keeping whatever food I could steal or scrounge up her." Brittany shrugged.

"You don't think you can go back to your parents?" Santana asked. "If you call them right now, I'll buy you and Kenadee plane tickets home, if that's what it takes for you to get back to them."

"I called." Brittany nodded. "My mother hung up on me and told me since I made my own bed to lie in it."

"Your brothers?"

"My family is on her side." Brittany replied. "So my family is Kenadee, even though we have nothing right now, I'm determined to be the best mom I can be to her."

"I bet you are." Santana replied. "No, I know you are. I can tell by the way she latches to you, and how careful you are with her."

"She's my life."

"Well, you look tired, why don't you get some rest." Santana suggested. "I'm sorry about your family and about Brent, I guarantee you, I won't walk out of your life like that, or turn my back on you. I promise."

"Promises get broken." Brittany shook her head. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight, I wake up early anyways, so we'll be out of your hair early in the morning."

"Look at how it's snowing." Santana pointed to the window. "You aren't going anywhere in the morning, at least stay for a couple more days."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, picking up Kenadee and grabbing her teddy bear.

"Positive." Santana nodded.

"Good night." Brittany nodded.

"Good night."

Brittany carried Kenadee to the guestroom, quietly locking the door behind her, she then pulled the comforter back and slid in bed with her daughter, a sigh of relief escaped her lips from the softness of the bed. She looked around the room and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth again, happy that she could, and washed her face once again as well. She walked back in the room and put on more lotion over her legs and arms, enjoying amenities, that were foreign to her day to day life now. She looked at the clock again and realized over an hour had gone by. She quietly left the room and stared at the door to Santana's bedroom, she heard her singing quietly, playing a piano and knocked softly.

A few moments later Santana opened the door. "Is everything okay?" She asked, pushing her glasses off of her face and into her hair.

Brittany lunged forward and hugged her tightly. "I just wanted to say thank you again."

Santana smiled and hugged Brittany back. "You're welcome."

Brittany nodded and walked back to her room, this time leaving the door cracked open, she pulled her daughter close to her and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**tumblr - talksfanfic**


	3. Chapter 3

"Momma?" Kenadee shook Brittany's shoulder. "Momma, I have to use it." She stood up and knocked on her forehead. "Momma."

"Okay." Brittany replied sleepily as her eyes opened. She snuggled deeper in the soft warm bed staring at Kenadee, she watched her little face scrunch and jumped up, tossing the covers off of them and got out of bed, lifting her daughter and quickly carrying her to the bathroom, once she got her pajamas unzipped, she set her on the toilet and yawned while patiently waiting for her. Brittany splashed cold water on her face to help her wake up a little more, she stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at how semi refreshed she looked, she still had the scratches, cuts, and bruise from the fight, the dark circles from lack of sleep remained under her eyes but her eyes were bright blue that morning, bluer than she'd seen them in years.

"All done." Kenadee smiled.

Brittany turned and smiled back at her. "Good job waking me up." Brittany was working on potty training her, which Kenadee caught on to very quickly, since diapers were scarce and she didn't enjoy the wetness of her pants if she went on herself anyways, but nights in the shelter Brittany would put a diaper on her or pad her undergarments with a plastic shopping bag full of newpaper and tissue so she didn't have to get up and take her, and risk losing her bed in the middle of the night; which had happened before. So Kenadee waking her up this morning, impressed her and let her with a proud smile on her face. After she lifted her off the toilet, she wiped her clean, and was ready to flush the toilet when she noticed Santana had a container of wipes on the top of the toilet, she smirked and grab one to use on Kenadee. She then zipped her pajamas back up and flushed the toilet. After washing her hands, and running a warm towel over Kenadee's face, Brittany brushed her teeth for her, she then had Kenadee sit on the marble counter while she brushed her own teeth.

"We play now?" Kenadee asked her, after Brittany set her back on the ground.

"Quietly, Miss Santana is probably still asleep." Brittany told her.

Kenadee nodded and grabbed Brittany's hand as she led her back to the bedroom. She lifted her back in bed, and went back to the closet where Santana had toys to donate. She looked around and grabbed a bag of blocks and carried them to the bed.

"Where's the lady?" Kenadee asked, happily playing and stacking the blocks with Brittany, who was lying behind, reaching around her to stack some with her.

"She's probably asleep still." Brittany told her, glancing at the clock, and noticing it was a quarter after seven, which was the time they would wake up at the shelter, so it didn't shock Brittany that her daughter was awake. "You don't wan to lay down a little while longer and we can play a little later?" Brittany asked, hoping Kenadee would take her up on the offer and they could enjoy the bed a little longer.

"What about the lady?" Kenadee asked. "She play too?"

"Miss Santana." Brittany reminded her of her name.

"Miss S'tana." Kenadee smiled.

"Maybe if you ask her really nicely, she'll play too." Brittany told her. "Come on baby, let's lay back down, the blocks will be here."

Kenadee allowed Brittany to lay her down, she moved them back under the cover and wrapped her arm around her little waist, rubbing circles on her stomach as they both drifted back to sleep. Brittany peppered kisses to the top of her daughter's head until she knew she was fast asleep, she then glanced at the door, which was still cracked open from last night and closed her own eyes.

* * *

><p>Santana walked back in her bedroom, after using the bathroom herself and picked up her journal, she jotted down her goals for the day, and a few other thoughts, part of her morning routine, and picked up a motivational book she was reading, to read the daily passage.<p>

"I hope they slept okay, hell I hope they stayed, Brittany didn't seem so sure." Santana sighed. She slipped back out of bed and quietly left her room, tip toeing down the hall to the room Brittany was in. She saw the door was cracked open and pushed it open a little more, sighing in relief when she saw Brittany and Kenadee fast asleep. She smiled when Kenadee turned in her sleep and clutched tightly to Brittany.

Santana watched them for a few more moments before quietly walking to the living room, she opened the blinds and saw it was still snowing. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out at her view. She stretched a little before starting to tidy up the living room, cleaning up the mugs and blankets from last night and putting everything back in it's proper place. She then went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She usually only made one cup at a time in her Keurig, but she made a full pot in case Brittany was a coffee drinker. While the coffee brewed she grabbed her cordless phone off the table and made a phone call.

_**Hola mami**_

_Santanita, it's early...is everything okay?  
><em>

**_Si, I'm fine. I know it's early, but you wake up early so it's okay. _**Santana smiled.

_Yes I do, how are you my love?_

**_I'm good, I was just wondering if you and papi were still coming over for dinner tonight?_**

_Yes, we planned to, did something come up? We can reschedule if you need us to.  
><em>

_**No, no, it's fine. I can't wait to see you both. Can you cook for two more people, well one and a half actually. I have some guests.**_

_Is Quinn in town?_

**_No, her name is Brittany, and she has a two year daughter, Kenadee. I met her at the kitchen that Rachel and I run, she had some bruises on her face from a scuffle trying to secure a bed for her and her daughter, so I invited her to stay with me last night._**

_Oh my, do you know what you're doing Santanita?  
><em>

**_Si mami._**

_Ok, well I will cook extra then, do they need anything? Shall I get clothes or shoes, oh dear, her little one must need so much.  
><em>

**_Don't worry about it mami, I had some clothes here for Brittany, and I had Rachel pick up some clothes and pajamas for her daughter last night. I'm going to take them shopping this afternoon, so I can get their correct sizes. I want to try to convince Brittany to let me take her little one to the doctor, just to get checked out. _**

_Is she sick?  
><em>

**_No, she seems fine, well I guess, I really haven't spent that much time with her, she's really attached to Brittany._**

_You're a good person, so proud of you, mija. _

**_Thanks mami, I'm going to fix them a little breakfast and talk to Brittany this morning._**

_Okay, well your father and I will be there around 7 so I can start preparing supper.  
><em>

**_Thanks mami, let papi know, okay?_**

_I will. _

Santana hung up the phone and went to the kitchen, pouring her mug of coffee; she looked through her cabinets for pancake mix, setting it on the counter. She then rummaged through her fridge, making a list of items to get at the grocery store, before pulling out a package of bacon, a carton of eggs, milk, and a bag of breakfast potatoes.

Santana was stirring her coffee when she heard a small giggle and saw a flash of red and blonde run past her quickly. Her face lit up when two big blue eyes peeped at her around the corner of the island in her kitchen.

"Hey cutie." She smiled with a wave.

"Hi." Kenadee waved back with a big smile.

"Do you like pancakes?" She asked her, kneeling down so she was level with her.

Kenadee shrugged at her. "Dunno."

"Hmmm, let's find out then, okay?" Santana asked, extending her hand. "Do you want to help me?"

Kenadee heard the word help and nodded quickly, she then turned and glanced at Brittany, who was standing a little ways back. "She was hoping you asked her to help." Brittany laughed. "You're all she talked about this morning in bed."

Santana blushed. "Well then, Miss Kenadee let's make some pancakes." Kenadee glanced at Brittany again, who nodded to her, before running to Santana and grabbing her hand. Santana set her on the counter. "You have to sit still so you don't fall, okay?"

"Okay." Kenadee nodded.

"Are you a coffee drinker?" Santana asked Brittany, who walked in and leaned on the counter, watching her daughter carefully, she trusted Santana not to hurt her or let her fall but her maternal instincts were always heightened, especially since Kenadee was all she had.

"I was in college, loved the taste, but now I drink it because I get it free some places that feel bad for me, I use it to warm up." Brittany told her quietly.

"Well, why don't you have a cup...just to enjoy." Santana smiled, nodding towards the coffee pot. "I just made it fresh, special blend." She added with a wink.

"Do you have creamer?" Brittany asked.

"Picky, picky aren't we." Santana stated jokingly with a big smile, hoping Brittany picked up on her playful teasing.

"If i were picky I would ask if it were french vanilla." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed and stared at Brittany softly. "I drink my coffee with just sugar but Rachel, the woman from yesterday, likes creamer so I keep some for when she's over. It's in the fridge."

Brittany's eyes lit up, she grabbed a mug and poured the coffee in, she then added two spoonfuls of sugar. She kissed Kenadee on the forehead and went to the fridge grabbing the creamer.

"That?" Kenadee pointed to the mixing bowl Santana was adding ingredients to, she then tapped Santana's arm.

"This is the pancake mix." Santana smiled at her. "We mix it all up, then I'm going to pour it in the skillet over there, she pointed to the griddle on the stove. "Then we get can pancakes."

"Whoa." Kenadee gasped excitedly.

"You are so cute." Santana laughed quietly. "How did you two sleep?" She asked Brittany. "Was the room warm enough, I can light the fireplace for you tonight...I have a door to shield it so nothing will burn down. Or did you need extra blankets or?"

"I haven't had good night's sleep like that in years." Brittany replied. "Sure the shelter is warm, but we just sleep on cots there, I have Kenadee on my chest so I can hold her tightly, I wake up every ten minutes or so, to watch my surroundings, you know? So last night being able to just sleep was nice."

Santana nodded and stared at Brittany again. "I need to run a few errands today, do you and Kenadee want to come, if not, you can hang out here."

"We don't want to impose." Brittany shook her head. "If you're busy today, we can leave right after breakfast."

"You aren't leaving." Santana told her. "You're not an imposition, if you weren't here I would still be awake and making breakfast, please relax." She glanced back at Kenadee and handed her the measuring cup of milk. "Can you pour it for me, sweetie?"

Kenadee's eyes lit up as Santana wrapped her hand around her little ones and helped her pour the milk in. "Momma!" She squealed happily.

"You're doing great, K." Brittany told her, taking a sip.

"I just need to do a little grocery shopping, pick up my dry cleaning, hit the post office, stuff like that." Santana continued. "I think we wear about the same size shoe, so I have some boots for you to put on."

"Thank you." Brittany told her. "For everything, especially that." She nodded towards Kenadee, who was staring up at Santana in adoration waiting for her next instruction.

Santana knew immediately what she meant and nodded a silent _you're welcome_. "Okay, now the super most important part, my mom always added cinnamon sugar to my pancakes growing up, so I like to add some too, can you shake it in?" She handed her the shaker, her big blue eyes lit up and she began to shake it quickly. Santana quickly grabbed her little hips to steady her, she realized what she was doing and looked to Brittany quickly.

"It's okay, thank you for making sure she's safe." Brittany told her, thinking nothing of Santana's hand placement.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Santana and Brittany cleaned up the kitchen together, while Kenadee sat on a cushion on the floor, holding her new teddy bear and watching cartoons. During breakfast Santana convinced Brittany to come with her for the day and run errands, Brittany agreed finally and actually looked forward to spending the day being <em>normal<em>, running errands and grocery shopping.

"So, you know my past, do I get to know something about you, aside from how generous and nice you are?" Brittany asked.

Santana poured them each another cup of coffee and sat down at the island in her kitchen. "Well, I was born right here in New York, I grew up in Hell's Kitchen actually. My dad worked in a factory, my mom as school secretary. I wasn't rich, we were very far from it actually. My dad worked endless hours, but we still struggled financially; but they made sure I had everything I needed. Sure there were times I didn't get a new toy, or designer clothes in middle school and stuff that I wanted, but I always had a warm bed and clean clothes, and food to eat; looking back now at what my parents did makes me appreciate them so much more." She blushed. "When I was in middle school, my dad lost his job, and as a result we lost our house, we moved into a small one bedroom apartment, which is all my mom could afford on her salary. I remember people being so rude to my parents when we couldn't do a lot of things we could do before, which wasn't all that much anyways. They lost some friends, some family members kind of alienated us, but my dad held his head high. He took all odd jobs he could, shoveling snow, cutting grass, fixing cars...anything."

Brittany took a sip of her coffee and listened intently, noticing how different her upbringing was.

"Two years later my dad found another job, he wanted to save up to buy another house with my mom, but after they heard me singing around the house that summer they used that money to pay for me to attend an arts high school. We moved to a two bedroom apartment instead. My parents sacrificed so much to pay for vocal lessons for me, buying sheet music, everything. They were so supportive, and I don't know how to ever repay them."

"Is the way people treated your parents when you guys lost everything the reason you're so charitable?" Brittany asked.

"Yes and because I think it's the right thing to do. I vowed that if I ever made it big, I would first take care of my parents, then others, and lastly myself. It's crazy but celebrities get a bunch of free stuff all the time." Santana laughed. "So I rarely shop for myself, well not for material things I should say. I'm pretty modest with what I buy. I'm charitable because I believe in giving back, when we had to move to our one bedroom apartment, I always thought to myself, with all the celebs and rich people in New York, how come no one is helping us?" Santana lifted her coffee and took a sip, staring in Brittany's eyes, they both glanced over at Kenadee when she laughed loudly at the cartoon and smiled at her. "Rachel and I opened the kitchen the beginning of the year and not only do we fund everything ourselves but we are there in person, no camera crews, no news reporters, just us...helping out those in need."

"She's your best friend?" Brittany asked.

"And my cousin, my aunt adopted her when she was five, we became best friends right away." She laughed. "My other best friend is Quinn, she's a doctor over in California, her and her husband come to visit New York when she gets a chance, they always stay with me, in the room you are in right now actually."

"She won't be mad we are there will she?" Brittany asked.

"No, she's not coming home for Christmas this year, and if she does, then I will set her up in a hotel, not a big deal." Santana assured her.

"Life is crazy." Brittany sighed.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Well you grew up modest, and now you're a millionaire, I grew up extremely well off, and now I'm homeless...in the blink of an eye, so much can change, _everything _can change." Brittany sighed.

"You grew up rich?" Santana asked.

"My dad is a hot shot lawyer in Arizona and my mom is a college professor." Brittany nodded. "Image is everything to them."

"So when you went to New York with Brent..."

"My parents saw it as making them bad." Brittany finished for her. "My brothers are all doctors, lawyers, one is a CEO of his own company, and then there's me...homeless with a two year old, well almost three, her birthday is in a few days. I'm the disappointment of the family."

Santana shook her head. "You're not a disappointment, _everyone_ makes mistakes, everyone messes up, that's life. When I look at you, after knowing all you've been through, I see a strong woman, one that takes care of her daughter at all costs, one that didn't turn to prostitution or stripping for easy money, one that still makes it her mission to teach her daughter her numbers and colors, even if it means she only learns them by staring at the outside of a preschool. Dammit Brittany, you are so much more than your parents know." She sniffled. "Don't ever think you're a disappointment, because to that little girl right there," She pointed to kenadee. "You're a hero."

Brittany sniffled and wiped her eyes. "So are you a motivational speaker too?" She asked with a smile.

"Ha." Santana ran her fingers through her own hair. "I'm a person that tells it like it is." She winked. "How about we get dressed and grab some groceries, I want to make sure you and Kenadee have everything you like."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

"How haven't you seen that movie?" Brittany laughed. "I'm homeless and I've seen it!" She added with a smile.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her, as a small smile covered her face. "Trying to one up me eh?" She teased. "Fine, I'll see the movie, ummmm, we can see if it's in the RedBox machine."

"You don't have to buy it." Brittany shook her head.

"Rent, and it's only like two dollars." Santana shrugged. "How about we have a movie night, and I'll catch up on all the movies that you've seen and I haven't." She suggested.

"We don't have to do that." Brittany replied quietly. "I was just making conversation, I don't want you to spend anymore money on us."

"Well, I want a movie night, and I win". Santana smiled. "How about you're in charge of making popcorn, and nachos, oh and cookies!"

"Junk foodie?" Brittany teased. " And why do you win?"

"Something like that." Santana smiled. "Because…" She tapped the steering wheel with her thumbs while she tried to think of a reason. "Don't look at me while I think, that's so cheating." She laughed. "Seriously, we can watch movies, it's not a big deal, do you know your way around the kitchen?" She asked as they reached a red light.

"I can handle some snacks." Brittany nodded with a small smile, feeling more and more like her old self being around Santana, every minute.

"Sweet, let's get shopping." Santana winked and continued heading to the grocery store.

Once they parked and Brittany got Kenadee situated in the seat of the cart they made their way through the store, Santana had her list in her hand studying it carefully. "If you see something you want, just toss it in." She stated casually.

"Whatever you normally buy for yourself is fine." Brittany told her. "We are used to eating scraps, trust me we aren't picky."

Santana glanced up at her, noticing how blue Brittany's eyes looked, a much brighter blue than she'd noticed on her before. She stopped walking and turned to face her completely. "Can I call you Brit?" She asked with a small smile.

"Sure." Brittany nodded.

She nodded as well. "Brit, listen, I want you comfortable okay? I want you to feel relaxed at my penthouse, I know it's weird for you, but try, okay? I told you I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you, I just want to help you."

Brittany ran her fingers through Kenadee's hair, smiling at the bright headband with the white flower Santana bought her at the department store they were at previously. The first stop for the day was Santana taking the pair shopping, she bought Kenadee a number of pairs of jeans, sweaters, long sleeve shirts, sweatshirts, and tshirts. She got her Uggs in three different colors, two pairs of sneakers, winter boots, and three different winter coats. She then bought Brittany a number of clothing items as well, much to her protests. They changed in the department store fitting room, while Santana paid for everything.

"Seriously, whatever you buy is fine." Brittany told her, picking up the Barbie doll that Kenadee dropped and handing it back to her.

Santana smirked. "So if I say I only eat cream herring and pickles, then what?"

"Then that's what Kenadee and I will eat." Brittany smiled.

"Come on, Brit." Santana laughed. "Please, humor me a little and get at least _one_ thing you really want." She added, waving to a few young girls that were clearly fans, and kept staring at her.

"Fine." Brittany nodded. "Well, I used to love Greek yogurt, blueberry Greek yogurt, and cookie butter with graham crackers, those were my favorite snacks."

"Sweet, you're in luck. I have a cookie butter fetish and it's on my list." Santana showed her the list that had cookie butter underlined with a big star next to it. "If it's your favorite, we need two jars." She laughed. "I spread it on so much."

They walked through the store, Santana grabbing everything on her list, encouraging Brittany to add in whatever she wanted if she liked a different flavor. Kenadee pointed out some cookies and other snacks that caught her eye, asking Santana shyly, who would lock eyes with Brittany, who would either shake her head no or nod it was okay. Once they finished shopping, with Santana spending more on groceries than she probably ever had, they headed back to the penthouse since Kenadee was falling asleep in the car. They doorman arranged for some of the workers to help them with their bags up to the penthouse, while Brittany laid Kenadee down on the couch, pulling her boots off.

While they unloaded the groceries, Brittany heard Santana singing a song quietly, repeating the same part over and over. "Is that a new song?" She asked closing the fridge and leaning back on the door.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I can't get this part down." She shook her head.

"Sounds good so far." Brittany smiled and grabbed an orange.

"Oh, so you like oranges...in the grocery store, you said you didn't care if we got them or not." Santana teased with a smile.

"It's hard for me to ask for things." Brittany told her blushing and setting it down. "I appreciate everything you're doing..I just..."

Santana sat down on the stool next to her and handed Brittany the orange she set down. "Accepting help doesn't make you any less of a person, asking for help is sometimes the first step, the hardest step, but it's the first. "

Brittany peeled it slowly. "How about I cook dinner tonight, so I feel like I'm not mooching off of you. My grandmother has an amazing recipe for lasagne that I know, if you like it, that is."

Santana's eyes lit up. "I love lasagne, but tonight I'm having dinner guests, so don't worry about cooking."

"Oh, well Kenadee and I will stay in the room, no worries." Brittany smiled. "I should have asked if you had plans first..."

Santana laughed and watched Brittany section apart the orange before picking one up and eating it. My parents come over once a month for dinner, my mom cooks and everything, you don't have to hide in the room, you never will have to hide in the room as long as you stay. Don't ever think that you will have to." Santana added sternly. "I already talked to my mom, she knows that you and Kenadee are here, and she's excited to meet you."

"Oh ok." Brittany smiled nervously.

"She's an amazing cook, so get ready to pig out with me and my dad." Santana laughed. "My parents won't judge you, they don't care about your past, and won't ask. I told my mom I met you at the kitchen I run, just to get that minor detail out of the way."

"Should I help, like make something for dinner?" Brittany asked. "I can make a dessert."

"You don't have to." Santana shook her head. "But if it'll make you feel more comfortable then sure."

"It would." Brittany admitted. "Do your parents like anything specifically?"

Santana snagged another section of Brittany's orange and popped it in her mouth. "My mom isn't a big sweets eater, so she'll eat a little of about anything, but my dad loves chocolate cake."

"Consider it done." Brittany nodded to her. "So did you want some of my orange?" She teased when she saw Santana reach for another piece.

"I'm just trying to help you get more comfortable." Santana laughed. "I'm going to work on my song in my my music room, make yourself at home." She hopped off the stool and smiled at Kenadee on the couch before walking back towards her bedroom.

Brittany watched her walk away and picked up another piece of her orange. "I hope I remember how to make a chocolate cake."

* * *

><p>"This one is red, and this one is blue." Kenadee told Mr. Lopez as she pointed out the color blocks to the elder man.<p>

"I thought it was green?" He asked holding up the blue block with a smile.

"No." Kenadee laughed and picked up the green block. "This one is green."

"She's certainly smart." Mrs. Lopez smiled at the interaction and went back to chopping up onions and peppers. "You've done a great job with her." She told Brittany.

"Thank you." Brittany replied softly. "I, um, I don't think her education should be stifled because of our situation. I've done whatever I can to teach her."

"It's very admirable of you." Mrs. Lopez smiled. "Santanita, please start sauteing chicken, por favor."

"Si mami." Santana took another sip of her wine and grabbed the bowl of meat off the counter.

"So Santanita tells me you're from Arizona?"

Brittany looked up from frosting her cake. "Yes ma'am, I lived there until I was nineteen, then I moved here."

"Quite the climate change, how do you like New York?" Mrs. Lopez asked, tossing the bowl of cut up vegetables into the sizzling skillet.

Brittany set the bowl down and looked at the older woman, who Santana looked exactly like, she was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white collared shirt, with a pale pink cardigan sweater, she had her hair pinned up high, and a pair of black glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Brittany noticed who Santana stared at her in such adoration and respect whenever she spoke. She would jump everything her mother called her name and did whatever she asked her too. Santana seemed smitten with her father too, who picked her up and spun her around in a big hug the moment he walked in the penthouse. Brittany saw the love between the three of them and remembered how close she once was with her parents.

"New York has had it's ups and downs." Brittany replied. "I'm still standing, so I'm making it through this concrete jungle of a city."

Santana glanced at her and smiled. "You're more than just standing, you're crawling and moving forward again."

"I haven't done anything." Brittany shook her head. "This is all of your stuff."

Mrs. Lopez said something to Santana in Spanish lowly, while pointing to the skillet, Santana nodded and added more seasoning. "Si mami, I got it." Santana replied softly.

"You've done something." Mrs. Lopez stated, carefully moving her vegetables around in the skillet. "You accepted help from Santanita, you trusted her to help you."

Brittany glanced at Santana. "She was pretty persistent."

"Yes she is." Mrs. Lopez nodded. "You seem pretty persistent yourself, you could have given up."

"I can't give up." Brittany shook her head. "Kenadee doesn't deserve that."

"You don't either." Santana told her, locking eyes with her.

Mrs. Lopez smiled. "That cake looks amazing, maybe in your stay you can teach my daughter to make a cake." She laughed. "She's not the best baker, her cakes seem to always fall."

Santana looked up quickly. "I can bake." She said defensively.

Brittany laughed at their interaction when the elder Lopez woman winked at her daughter. "Santanita bakes just fine." Mr. Lopez smiled, walking in the kitchen with Kenadee standing on his feet holding his leg tightly.

"Kenadee, sweetheart, don't climb all over him." Brittany chastised her gently.

"It's fine, I offered." Mr. Lopez waved Brittany off. "I've been waiting on a grandkid to play with, but it's taking a little longer that I expected."

"Arturo." Mrs. Lopez snapped lowly.

"What Maria?" He replied. "I'm just saying." Brittany noticed Santana's body stiffen at the mention of grandchildren, but continued frosting her cake instead. "Can we lick the bowl?" He then asked. Brittany smiled and handed him the near empty bowl of homemade frosting she made. He sat down, with Kenadee in his lap and laughed heartily when she stuck her little hand in the bowl right away and scooped some chocolate in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>10pm<strong>

"Your parents are awesome." Brittany smiled, sitting down on the couch next to Santana, who was sipping a glass of champagne.

"Yeah, they are. I'm lucky to have them, they really liked you." Santana nodded. "They loved the chocolate cake." She smiled.

"I really like them too." Brittany nodded. "Your dad is funny, and he was so good with Kenadee."

Santana took another long sip of her champagne. "He loves kids." She added softly before finishing her glass. "Is Kenadee all settled in bed?"

Brittany nodded. "Yes, sorry I didn't help you with the kitchen."

Santana waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Kenadee is more important than a few dirty dishes." She slid a glass in front of Brittany. "Drink?" When Brittany nodded, Santana sat up and poured her a glass before refilling her own.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Sure." She turned to face Brittany.

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"You must see tons of people at the kitchen, some with worse bruises than I had a few days ago...why did you chose to help me?" Brittany asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "You're special Brittany, something about you jumped out at me, I can't explain it, but I know you were meant to come in the kitchen that day, we were meant to meet, I'm meant to help you."

"So you believe in fate?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "Yeah, things happen for a reason." She picked up her glass of champagne and knocked it back quickly. "I'm going to head to bed, do you want me to put the fire out, or can you handle it?"

"I got it." Brittany told her. "I think I'm going to relax out here for a little bit longer, is that okay?"

"Of course." Santana replied as she stood up. "Again...if you need anything just come to my door." She smiled. "Good night."

Brittany watched her pick up her glass and champagne bottle and head to her bedroom. She lifted her glass and took another sip before standing up and going to stare out the window at the view, the snow was starting to fall again, making the view look spectacular. Brittany, who was in a sweatshirt and yoga pants now. Her thoughts drifted to her teenage years, memories of being around her parents, and her brothers. She saw Santana's ipod sitting in the dock and turned it on, scrolling to Santana's debut album, she grabbed a cushion and sat on the floor with her glass of champagne and listened to her raspy voice fill the air through the speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>10am<br>**

Santana walked into the kitchen with the intention of immediately putting on a pot of coffee, hoping to get rid of the massive hangover she had that morning after drinking almost an entire bottle of champagne after dinner. She was leaning over the counter, staring at the coffee pot thankful that a pot was already made, a bottle of water in her hand when Brittany walked in the kitchen quietly with a bottle of aspirin; she set it on the counter next to her. She then placed a wet towel on the back of her neck.

"I heard you throwing up most of the morning." Brittany said quietly, moving the towel around her neck. She then grabbed a mug and poured coffee in it for her.

"I'm not an alcoholic." Santana said quickly.

"I didn't think you were." Brittany shrugged and slid the mug in front of her. "I think you just had too much to drink last night, it happens to everyone sometime."

Santana looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Thank you." She nodded placing her hand on the cold towel on her neck and dabbing the front of her neck with it, before placing it back down. She took the pills Brittany handed her and sat at one of the stools.

"We ate breakfast already." Brittany then told her. "Kenadee is watching a video in the bedroom, do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"You don't have to." Santana sighed while resting her head on the counter.

Brittany stared at her. "How about just toast and eggs?" She stated softly before going to the fridge and grabbing out the carton of eggs. "Do you like them scrambled? Sunny side up?"

"Sunny side up." Santana mumbled before lifting her head and lying sideways to stare at Brittany.

Brittany nodded and silently began to make breakfast for her, grabbing the small pail from under the sink when she saw Santana grow pale and jump up quickly. Brittany held the pail and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. She then set the eggs and toast in front of her and took the pail to the guest bathroom in the hall and rinsed it out, she peeked in at her daughter who was bouncing around while watching a cartoon, and went back to the kitchen.

Santana ate half of her food and was resting back on cool surface of the counter. "Sorry, you shouldn't have to do this right now."

Brittany stared at her. "You took me in off the street, you bought me and my daughter clothes, shoes, and coats. There's probably nothing I _wouldn't_ do for you right now."

"I'm going to lie on the couch." She mumbled while standing up. Brittany walked over and helped her, wrapping her arm around her waist until they reached the couch. "Thank you." Santana smiled as best as she could.

"No problem." Brittany told her, tossing the blanket over her. "Do you want the TV on?"

Santana shook her head slowly, Brittany grabbed the pail and set it next to the couch, she then cleaned up the kitchen again and went to watch TV with Kenadee, leaving Santana to sleep off her hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>6pm<strong>

Santana was woken up from her nap by five small fingers walking over her arm, that was hanging off the couch. "Miss S'tana, we play blocks?" Kenadee asked her quietly.

"No baby, she's asleep." Brittany told her after putting a frozen pizza in the oven. "Don't wake her up. Momma will play with you."

Santana cleared her throat and sat up slowly. "I would love to play with you sweetheart, go grab them and we'll play."

Kenadee's eyes lit up and she ran to the bedroom to grab the bag off the floor. "You don't have to play with her if you still feel sick."

"It's no problem." Santana smiled. "I feel better, thank you for everything today."

Brittany nodded. "Is there a reason you drank a whole bottle of champagne?"

"My dad mentioning grandchildren is a sore spot with me, sorry." Santana told her quietly as Kenadee dragged her bag of blocks in. "It was super irresponsible with your daughter her, and it won't happen again."

"This is your house." Brittany told her.

"I know, but you're staying here as well. I want you comfortable and to feel like you're at home and safe, and to do that I don't want you to feel like me being hungover is something that will happen often." Santana told her.

Brittany stared at her. "I don't feel uncomfortable at all, and I know that Kenadee is safe here."

Santana nodded as Kenadee walked closer to her. "Here they are."

"I'm going to use the restroom quickly sweetheart, then we can play." Santana told her as she stood up. She went to her bedroom and sighed, she stared in the mirror and brushed her teeth before washing her face, she then changed into clean yoga pants and a t-shirt before walking back to the living room, where Brittany was on the floor with Kenadee building a tower. "Can I still play?" Santana asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Kenadee nodded and held up a block to her.

"I put a pizza in the oven, I figured it would help you, it was great hangover food in college." Brittany laughed.

"Thanks." Santana smiled at Brittany while she helped them build a tower. "I need to go to LA for a few days for business," She stated after a few minutes. "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow, and I want you and Kenadee to come with me. You mentioned it was her birthday in a few days so I thought it would be nice to spend it in the sun."

Brittany stared at her, her eyes widened.

"I mean, you can stay here if you want. I trust you here when I'm not, but I just thought it would be nice for you both to come." Santana added, placing another block on top, before tickling Kenadee, who was standing and leaning on Brittany's knee. "A change of scenery would be good for you, for you both." She told her.

"We don't want to get in the way while you work." Brittany told her.

"You won't." Santana shook her head. "You don't have to decide right this minute, just let me know soon, and I can buy two more plane tickets, and switch my hotel room to a suite, so you two can have your own room."

"Can I sleep on it and let you know?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." Santana replied, glancing at her with a smile, she then focused on Kenadee. "Ready to knock it over?" She asked the little blonde, who nodded excitedly. Brittany stared at Santana shyly and rubbed Kenadee's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"So do you girls want to grab some lunch?" Santana asked as she walked back in the living room portion of the suite in the Beverly Hilton they were staying in for the next few days in Los Angeles.

Brittany was holding Kenadee, who was dressed in a bright pink overalls and white sneakers, her hair in a big ponytail with ribbons, over by the windows in the suite. "You don't have meetings, or something to do?"

"Trying to get rid of me to run loose in LA?" Santana teased as she went to fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No." Brittany laughed. "I just thought this was a working trip for you."

"It is." Santana nodded. "But, I don't have to work every minute we are here, and it's Kenadee's birthday trip too." She winked at the little girl. "And...we have to eat, right?"

"Cake." Kenadee smiled.

Santana laughed. "If your momma says cake is okay, then it's okay with me." She nodded while winking to her.

"I am a little hungry after that long flight." Brittany admitted.

"Good, I'm starving." Santana smiled and picked up her purse. "I have a car waiting for us, did you want to change or anything?" She asked Brittany, who was dressed in skinny jeans, sneakers, and a yellow top.

"Should I?" Brittany asked her, looking down at her outfit.

Santana shook her head. "I think you look great, I'm not changing either." She added glancing down at her jeans, tight tshirt, and heels. "Some people like to shower and stuff after a flight, so just wanted to be respectful to that."

"Showering has become my new favorite thing." Brittany said shyly.

"I can tell, Kenadee and I thought you got lost in the bathroom this morning, we had to build a tower with the blocks all by ourselves." She laughed as Brittany set her daughter down, and smoothed out her ponytail.

Kenadee nodded. "Miss S'tana made a big tower." She explained while raising her hands high above her head.

"With your help." Santana nodded with a smile.

Brittany blushed. "I'm still getting used to running water and being able to shower freely, when I want. Sorry."

"Don't be." Santana waved her off. "Take as many showers and baths as you want." She added with a big smile. "What do you want to eat?" She asked as they entered the elevator.

"Doesn't matter." Brittany shrugged. "You know we aren't picky."

Santana laughed. "Really?" She teased with a smile.

Once they got downstairs, Santana led them to the waiting towncar and allowed Brittany to get in first, setting Kenadee in the middle and buckling her up quickly. "So have you been to LA before?" She asked Brittany after whispering the restaurant to the driver.

"Oh yeah." Brittany nodded. "I've been here a number of times, when I was young my uncle, my dad's brother lives out here, Uncle Ryan." She added. "I spent my spring break freshmen year of college out here. And um, right before Brent and I ... ended, this was one of the last trips we took together. he had a business trip, and brought me with him."

Santana nodded slowly. "Is that why you were reluctant to come? Don't want to see your uncle, or bad memories from the trip with Brent?" She glanced at Kenadee, making sure she wasn't paying attention in case Brittany was shielding her from anything, she was holding a Barbie doll tightly and looking out of the window, in her own little world, mesmerized by the palm trees.

"No bad memories." Brittany shook her head. "Maybe some sad ones," she said softer. "Memories of happier times." She wrapped her arm around Kenadee. "Some of my best childhood memories are from LA, and hanging out with my uncle, aunt, and cousins."

"Does he still live here?" Santana asked. "We can look him up, maybe."

"I don't know." Brittany sighed. "My family disowned me, I've accepted that I don't have family anymore, aside from Kenadee." She bent down and kissed the top of her daughter's head, kenadee looked up at her and smiled, leaning into her mother.

"You have family." Santana told her. "I'm your family and your mine, we aren't blood, but we are friends, and sometimes friends make the best family." She added.

"We're friends?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"We better be, we are stuck together for the next couple days." Santana laughed.

"I haven't had a friend in a while." Brittany admitted.

"Sweet, so I can claim the best friend role and not have to fight for it." Santana laughed.

"Oh please, you have friends and best friends." Brittany replied through a smile.

"There's a rule you can only have one best friend?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow. "Seriously, I consider you a friend, Brittany, you aren't just the woman I brought home from the kitchen, you aren't a project or anything to me, you've become a friend. We talk, we hang out, we cook dinner, hell we shared an orange." Santana laughed.

"You hijacked my orange." Brittany told her while laughing. "I don't feel like a project or a charity case to you. You're easy to talk to and be around, I do feel like we are friends."

"Good." Santana nodded. "Now let's eat!"

* * *

><p>"You like the pasta, Kenadee?" Santana asked the little blonde who was busily and messily eating her chicken alfredo.<p>

"Yes Miss S'tana." Kenadee nodded happily as Brittany wiped her mouth and cut up more of her pasta for her.

"How's your snapper?" She then asked Brittany.

"Best I've ever had." Brittany replied, going back to her plate. "You've been staring at it." She chuckled as she cut a piece off and placed it on Santana's plate.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, looking around quickly, hoping no one saw Brittany's sharing food with her, when she was sure no one noticed she finally let her smile come through.

"You're buying so you can have some." Brittany shrugged.

Santana looked around again nervously, surveying the area before cutting some of her steak and sliding it to Brittany's plate. "They use a garlic butter." She told her.

"Thanks." Brittany replied and took a bite of the steak. "Damn, that is good." She said as her eyes widened.

"Told you." Santana nodded, taking a sip of her mimosa. "How's your mimosa, you haven't touched it? Do you want a different flavor?"

Brittany swallowed the food in her mouth. "No, it's good. I just, I'm so used to eating food first, then drinking so I don't get too full and trick my body." She sighed and set her fork down, helping Kenadee with her glass of juice. "Sorry, I relate so much to being homeless, I just can't get out of the mentality."

Santana handed Kenadee the piece of bread she was reaching for and turned back to Brittany. "You were in an unfortunate situation for years, your mind was programmed to live a certain way for survival, you won't change that over night." She told her softly, taking a bite of her asparagus spear. "It takes time, don't beat yourself about little things like that."

Brittany nodded. "It's hard not to, but I'm trying." She picked up her mimosa and took a sip.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Brittany replied eating a forkful of rice.

"I have to use it." Kenadee said quickly.

"Okay." Brittany jumped up and scooped her up, quickly making her way to the bathroom with her.

Santana watched them walk away, smiling at Brittany kissing on Kenadee's cheek. She reached over and cut up more of Kenadee's pasta for her, and ate another forkful of Brittany's snapper as a few fans walked up to her table. She quickly wiped her mouth and posed for pictures and signed a few autographs.

"Is that your friend?" A fan asked. "The woman eating with you?"

"Yes she is, _just_ a friend." Santana rather loudly to the group, making sure everyone heard her clearly.

Once Brittany came back they finished lunch with more laughs and some more talk about their past, Santana entertained more fans and signed more autographs, when she noticed Kenadee was a little nervous with the groups of people flocking to them, she politely sent them away and called for the driver to come back and get them.

* * *

><p><strong>10pm<strong>

After lunch, Santana had the driver driver along the ocean so Kenadee could see it, she sat in Brittany's lap, her eyes widened as she looked out the window in awe, a big smile on her face. Brittany had her point and name different colors and shapes. She nodded proudly and praised her every time she got something right. Santana praised her as well, thoroughly impressed at how much Brittany taught her. They then relaxed around the hotel, tired from the flight, while watching a series of movies that Brittany picked out, Kenadee asleep on her lap. Santana ordered room service for dinner, and took a few business phone calls. Brittany gave Kenadee a bath and made sure she was settled and comfortable fast asleep in the bedroom.

Santana was in her bedroom wrapping up a call when Brittany came back out to the living room portion of the suite and sat down on the couch. She looked through the creak in the door and saw Brittany sitting down and finished up her call, she took a quick shower and got into pajamas herself before joining Brittany.

"Hey, can we talk?" Santana asked, flopping on the couch next to Brittany, who nodded and set down the magazine she was looking through. "Remember I told you my best friend, well one of my best friends is a woman named Quinn?" Brittany nodded again. "Well, she's a doctor out here in LA, and I was thinking maybe she could check you and Kenadee out. She's been a doctor for years and she has a private practice, it's a family practice."

"I.."

Santana sighed. "I'll pay for it, don't worry about money, it's great for me to buy your clothes and food, but your health is important to me as well."

"You trust her?" Brittany asked. "I'm really protective of Kenadee and who touches her."

"Has Kenadee ever been to a doctor?" Santana asked.

"Yes she's been, and I take her to a Planned Parenthood, there's a doctor there that would see me after hours to check her out, but she got fired when she got caught, so it's been a while."

"I wouldn't suggest her, if I honestly didn't trust her." Santana told her. "Quinn's my gynecologist as well."

"I haven't been to one in a while, you probably think I'm gross." Brittany said softly, crossing her legs and turning away from her slightly.

"No, I don't at all." Santana shook her head. "I can call her and we can go tomorrow morning, I have a meeting at eleven and then a radio interview, but we can go early."

Brittany nodded quickly. "If she can only see Kenadee that's fine, her health is more important."

"No," Santana shook her head. "Your health is just as important, she needs her momma to be healthy and alive."

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Shit...did I do or say something wrong?"

"No." Brittany replied. "It's just...God, you're like an angel or something. When I got in your car that night, I expected you to take me to the police station or just drop me off at the hospital, I didn't expect any of this, and it's a little overwhelming. I sleep at night, peacefully, I can close my eyes and know that my baby girl is safe, and not worry about holding her tight so she doesn't get snatched or us getting separated somehow. I can feed her daily, and not use newspaper as a makeshift diaper."

Santana blinked her own tears away and continued to listen to Brittany.

"I stole a box of tampons from you, I hid them in my backpack." Brittany admitted. "I know my period is coming in a few days or so, and I need them, and haven't been able to use one in so long, and I know it's gross but I feel bad." She wiped her eyes. "You're doing all this and I fuckin stole from you."

Santana sniffled before laughing softly. "That's not stealing." She told her, grabbing her hand.

"I just, I had to use newspaper and napkins from McDonald's last month and I got really sick and it was a mess and hard to take care of Kenadee, and I had a moment of weakness and took them." Brittany told her, avoiding eye contact.

Santana sighed and grabbed Brittany's chin, to force her to look up at her. "Hey, I have diamonds, pearls, gold, and platinum in my house, you took tampons, a necessity...Brittany, if that the one thing worth stealing for you, so be it. You _need_ those, honey. I'm not mad, I'm not going to kick you over that. When that time of the month comes for you, let me know we can get more, I can get a heating pad for you if you get bad cramps, I'll help you out with Kenadee so you can lie down and sleep. I'll stock the freezer with ice cream, and the cupboards with chocolate and pretzels."

"I just...I felt guilty about it, and didn't know how to tell you." Brittany shrugged.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have even known." Santana told her as she wiped her own tears away. "I'll call Quinn and get you both in first thing in the morning, how does that sound, then after my work stuff we can have a girls day, manicures, pedicures, I personally need to get a wax." She teased. "You can get one too, if you want, or not." She shrugged. "I want you to feel like your old self, you mentioned last night when we were talking how alive you were starting to feel again, how much the past couple days made you feel like a member of society again, let me keep helping you."

"Thank you." Brittany nodded and wiped her tears away. "I usually don't cry this much." She laughed.

"I wish I could say that. I'm super emotional and cry constantly." Santana told her with a smile.

"I can tell, you cried through all the movies we watched earlier." Brittany teased her while wiping her last tears away.

"The dog died, Brittany." Santana defended herself. "I didn't expect him too." She sighed. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I do have one question?"

"Go for it." Santana shrugged.

"Can I earn some money from you somehow, I want to buy Kenadee a birthday present." Brittany asked quietly.

"We can go pick something out at the store." Santana told her. "No problem."

"I know you would buy whatever I ask for, but I want to go in the store and buy it myself." Brittany told her. "I haven't been able to buy her a birthday present, and that kills me as a parent, last year I stole a slinky for her, but if I can earn money somehow and buy her even the smallest thing, would be great."

Santana nodded. "How about you work as my assistant tomorrow during my interview and then again on Wednesday at my photoshoot, I'll pay you and you can buy Kenadee a gift."

"That would be great." Brittany nodded quickly. "Her birthday is Thursday."

"Ok, well you're hired." She winked at Brittany. "Do you know what you want to get her?"

"Not yet." Brittany admitted.

Santana stood up and grabbed her ipad off the counter. "Hit up some websites for Toys R Us, or Target or wherever they have cool kids toy and get a handle on what you want. I'm not up to date on kids toys so I'm probably no help."

"Thanks." Brittany replied while lunging forward and hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much."

Santana rubbed her back and squeezed her back tightly. "You're welcome, I'm going to call Quinn, and then call my agent back, so I'll see you in the morning, I'll wake you up for the doctor's appointment."

"Sounds good, I'm going to cuddle with my baby girl, just to make sure she's okay. I'll leave your iPad on the table when I'm done." Brittany told her.

"Good night." Santana smiled before standing up and going to her room.

"Good night." Brittany replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>10am<strong>

Santana, Brittany, and Kenadee sat in the waiting room of Quinn's doctor's office after their appointment, they woke up early that morning and went to breakfast before the 7am appointment that Quinn granted them. After exchanging pleasantries Quinn gave Brittany a pap smear and checked her out, before giving her a physical as well, while Santana waited with Kenadee in the waiting room. Once Brittany was done giving her blood work, she went in the back with Quinn's colleague, Tina, who was the pediatrician of the staff and checked out Kenadee.

"Relax." Santana told Brittany, who kept shifting in her seat. "Dr. Chang said that Kenadee was doing great, and gave her all the shots she needed."

"I know, but I guess I'm just nervous about my blood work." Brittany sighed.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's knee and patted a few times. "Stay positive, just know that no matter the outcome of any tests, I'm here, okay?"

Brittany nodded quickly and focused on her daughter, who was busy playing with some toys in the corner.

"Brittany?" Quinn smiled as she walked out into the waiting room. "Do you want to go over the results in private? I had the lab rush as many as possible for you."

"No, you can talk in front of Santana."

Quinn locked eyes with her friend and smiled. "Okay then." She sat down on the table in front of Brittany and opened her file. "You tested negative for all STDs and infections, so we can rejoice over that. Your HIV, and Herpes tests also came back negative, I always list those separately since people get the most concerned about that, with good reason." Quinn explained. "Now, you do have low iron, and I'm a little worried about your calcium, so I have some prescriptions for you, at Santana's request they were billed to her credit card."

Brittany looked at Santana, who nodded to Quinn that was correct. "What type of scrip, Q?"

"Just some iron and calcium pills, a higher dosage that the store sells, a multi vitamin, since I'm a little concerned about her weight as well, your bones seem a little weak, so this will strengthen them for you." Quinn smiled.

"Do I need refills on anything?" Brittany asked. "Or are these just one time?"

"I'm advising some refills." Quinn nodded. "I have three refills, noted."

"Ok." Brittany nodded as Kenadee came over to her and leaned on her leg.

"Are we all set Q?" Santana asked.

"Yep." Quinn nodded and stood up. "The prescription should be ready by now, I put them in before I started the blood work, you can pick them up at the pharmacy next door."

"Sweet, thanks babe." Santana smiled.

"Pleasure meeting you, Brittany." Quinn extended her hand and shook Brittany's. "You too cutie." She waved at Kenadee, who waved back. "Santana, call me later."

"Will do." Santana nodded.

Once they got outside of the waiting room and in the hall, Brittany hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Santana looked around and hugged her back just as tightly. "You're welcome, let's get your meds, so you can get to work, and the birthday girl can get some awesome gifts, courtesy of her momma." Santana smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"That?" Kenadee pointed out the window of the small cafe she was at with Brittany, while they waited for Santana's meeting to end across the street.

"I don't know sweetheart." Brittany shook her head following her daughter's gaze.

They were in a corner booth, Brittany with Santana's ipad looking up birthday gift ideas for Kenadee, while her daughter stood in the booth next to her, her face smashed against the glass while she looked out at the busy street.

Santana gave her twenty dollars to grab a coffee and a snack, reluctantly leaving them in the cafe, when Brittany told her she would rather wait across the street at the cafe than in the lobby of the office building her meeting was in, stating that Kenadee would be more comfortable and a lot less trouble there. Santana was originally against it and wanted Brittany to wait in the building or even just sit in the meeting with her, but she knew that wasn't the best idea so finally agreed, provided Brittany allowed her buy her a coffee at least.

"That one?" Kenadee asked tapping Brittany's shoulder.

"Which one, K?" Brittany asked her, looking up and out the window with her daughter.

"That one." Kenadee repeated touching the window again and pointing to a man.

"Oh, that's a monkey...why does that man have a monkey?" Brittany laughed softly staring at the man that was carrying a monkey, like a baby, on his hip as he walked down the street.

"Monkey?" Kenadee laughed.

"Yep, that's funny, right?" Brittany asked her, rubbing her back and kissing her on the cheek.

"Miss S'tana have a monkey?" Kenadee asked with a big smile as her blue eyes lit up.

"I don't think so." Brittany laughed. "Look at this doll." She pointed to the screen, after setting her daughter in her lap. "Do you like that?"

Kenadee stared at the screen happily and nodded quickly. "Mine?"

"Maybe, if you are really patient with me and Miss Santana today while she works." Brittany told her.

"Then Miss S'tana play?" Kenadee asked, looking up at Brittany with her a big smile.

"Then she'll play." Brittany nodded in reply. "Let's look at more toys."

Twenty minutes later Santana came rushing in the cafe. "Sorry that took so long." She sighed. "My manager was playing a hardass and the company isn't budging on the money, and it became a mess."

"No problem." Brittany smiled. "We've been enjoying the colorful people of LA, you can't go wrong with people watching."

"Miss S'tana he had a monkey." Kenadee told her pointing out the window.

"Whoa... a monkey?" Santana asked, sitting across from them in the booth.

Kenadee nodded excitedly.

"I have some bad news kind of." Santana told Brittany, with a small frown.

"You need us to move out and go back to the shelter." Brittany nodded. "I figured it, ummm, we can just stay here, in California at least that way it's not freezing cold at night. I looked up some shelters here anyways."

"What?" Santana asked quickly. "No, I'm not kicking you out." She rushed out, shaking her head.

"Oh..."

"D-do you want to stay in California?" Santana then asked. "I can set you up with an apartment and stuff if you want." She added quietly.

"I kind of want to stay with you." Brittany whispered. "You're kind of all I have, not that I want your money or anything, but I like your friendship and you said we were a family, and it's nice to have someone, you know?"

Santana blushed and looked down. "I like your friendship too. I'm not leaving you here, and I don't want you to move out, I actually want you to stay all winter at my place, that way I know you're warm and safe."

"Thanks." Brittany nodded and wiped the tears away. "Sorry, I just...this is too good to be true."

Santana nodded. "It's okay. My interview got canceled for today, but I still want you to be able to buy Kenadee a birthday G-I-F-T."

"If don't earn it." Brittany shook her head.

"Tomorrow is the big day, right?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. "Then tomorrow you can earn it, consider this an advance." She told her sliding an envelope over to her. "Don't say no, don't argue with me, just nod and smile." She laughed.

Brittany raised an eyebrow at her and opened the envelope, she pulled out the two hundred dollars. "This is..."

"This is what I'm paying for you the photoshoot." Santana told her. "It gets hectic, you'll have to help- with some outfit changes and stuff, so it may not even be enough to be honest. I've never had an assistant, I use Rachel for stuff if I need help, or my mom comes to help me."

"Thank you." Brittany mouthed, staring at the money. She quickly folded up the money and tucked it in her pocket.

"I'm free all day, so I was thinking of getting pampered, you still up for that mani/pedi/spa day?" Santana asked.

"Can I take you up on that wax you offered?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Oh la la." Santana teased. "Of course...let's get those eyebrows threaded too." She winked.

Brittany laughed. "Okay...I need some overall maintenance." She nodded. "I can admit that, just like you can admit that your left eyebrow needs to be tweaked a little." She added.

"You're gorgeous now." Santana told her. "You don't need anything done and my eyebrows are perfect." She laughed. "We both know that." She then pulled out her compact and stared at her face while Brittany laughed at her.

"Thanks." Brittany smiled.

"Okay...ready to hit the town, and get little Miss Sunshine some painted finger nails?" Santana smiled.

"Like Miss S'tana hands?" Kenadee asked staring at the bright red polish on Santana's fingers.

Santana looked to Brittany first, who nodded with a smile. "Of course, yours are going to look much cooler than mine." She winked at her and stood up.

* * *

><p>"I haven't had a massage like that in years." Brittany smiled as they walked back in the hotel suite after a day out in LA, after getting spa treatments complete with massages, manicures, pedicures, waxes, and eye threading for Brittany. Santana had the driver drive by the ocean again so Kenadee could continue to look out the window at the water. Santana then took both Brittany and Kenadee to visit her favorite hair salon. Santana added few highlights to her hair and got a trim since her hair was midway her back. Brittany's hair, even though it was clean now on a daily basis, still had split ends and needed a few treatments, so against her many, many protests finally agreed to let Santana pay for her to get her hair washed and deep conditioned, the stylist cut her ends and gave her huge curls. Kenadee watched from Santana's lap as her mother seemed to transform right before her eyes with a big smile. She then got her hair curled in big spirals with bright colored ribbons, and a bag of different color ribbons from the stylist as a treat for being so good in the salon.<p>

Afterwards the three of them went for ice cream, and another car ride as Santana took them around the town showing Brittany some of the new sites that LA had since the last time she was there. Brittany then pointed out some of the attractions she used to visit as a kid, including stopping at some food trucks she remembered including The Grilled Cheese where they ordered a number of different sandwiches to try including Brittany's favorite, the caprese melt. They then finally walked through a mall, so Brittany could look discreetly for a gift for Kenadee, who fell asleep from the busy day, and was in slumped over in the stroller that they rented to push her around the mall. Santana saw a few fans and signed autographs, while taking a few pictures as Brittany patiently waited to the side.

Brittany laid Kenadee on the couch and slipped her sneakers off of her feet as Santana sat on the opposite couch and pulled out her phone.

"Hot stone massage always does the trick." Santana smiled. "So where do you two want to go for dinner?"

"You've spent more than enough money today." Brittany shook her head.

"How are we going to eat then?" Santana frowned teasingly. "All that grilled cheese was awesome but I need a little meat too." She laughed.

"Ummm." Brittany shrugged. "Didn't think of that, well I can pay..."

"No." Santana shook her head. "That money is for Kenadee's birthday tomorrow." Brittany moved to protest that her soon to be three year old daughter didn't need a two hundred dollar gift but Santana's phone rang. "Sorry, this is Quinn."

"No problem." Brittany smiled and sat down next to her daughter, rubbing her back while staring at her. Santana nodded and excused herself out of the room as she answered, Brittany watched her walk away before looking looking around. "I can't believe this is all happening," she smiled. "I promised you that our luck would change and you wouldn't be homeless forever." She whispered to Kenadee. "When I made that I never intended to break it, but I didn't think our luck would change this much in such a sort amount of time." She added staring at Kenadee. "We've had some bad days and we've had some really good days lately with Miss Santana, I don't know how long this magic ride we are on will last, but I promise you, I promise you baby, we aren't going back to the shelter, I won't put you through that." She wiped her eyes. "I hated how cold you were, how I couldn't feed you every day the three meals you deserve, I'm trying to be a really good mom and that means I have to do better."

"You are a good mother." Santana told her as she walked back into the living room. "Sorry for listening."

"It's okay." Brittany smiled. "Just seeing how happy she's been lately, how relaxed she is..." She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I can't go back to a shelter, she's used to eating real food, not scraps, and having clothes, and heat, and ….I have to find a way for us."

"You will." Santana nodded. "I promise to help you get back on your feet."

"Thanks." Brittany sniffled.

"Ok...so I'm a crier, so you know you can't cry...my eyes will leak." Santana laughed. "That was Quinn...she invited us over for dinner."

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"You're okay with going?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, she was really nice earlier and it's free." Brittany explained.

Santana nodded. "Are you getting Kenadee a cake?"

"I would like to." Brittany nodded. "She's never blown out candles or anything."

"There's a bakery by Quinn's place, we can order the cake and pick it up on the way back tonight." Santana suggested. "They have cakes already made fresh, daily."

"Sounds good." Brittany nodded.

"Cool, I'll have the driver swing by, did you want to get some wrapping paper for the gift you bought her?" Santana then asked. "We can grab some on the way back too."

"That would be great." Brittany told her.

"Sweet, do you mind if I do something special for Kenadee tomorrow?" Santana then asked. "I don't want to overstep you or anything."

"You've done sooooo much." Brittany replied. "But sure, just nothing too expensive, you can't keep buying us all of this stuff."

"Gotcha." Santana stood up. "I have a few more phone calls to make but we can leave in an hour."

Brittany nodded when Santana left the room again, she laid on the couch behind Kenadee and lifted her daughter to lie on her chest."We haven't slept like this in a few days, we have a big bed now, which is great, but I still miss this." She whispered to her daughter, hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p>"I hope dinner was okay." Quinn smiled, handing Santana a glass of wine. "Do you drink?" She asked Brittany. "I have a 2008 Domaine Leflaive Puligny-Montrachet Les Folatières 1er Cru that is great."<p>

"Sounds good." Brittany nodded, glancing at Kenadee who was playing with Quinn's daughter, Avery, a vibrant three year old that was excited to have a playmate her size.

Quinn smiled and came back to living room a few minutes later with a glass of wine for Brittany, who lifted the glass and stared it, judging the body, she then swirled it around the glass before taking a small sip and savoring the taste. "This is a 2009." Brittany then stated.

Santana glanced at her and raised an eyebrow before looking at Quinn. "No, it's a 2008." Quinn told her taking a sip herself.

"The 2008 has a more honeyed density and bigger spice notes as an after taste. This is wonderful, just not the 2008." Brittany smiled and took another sip, nodding to herself that she was correct after swallowing.

Quinn stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen to grab the bottle.

Santana stared at the glass and mimicked Brittany's actions of swirling the wine around. "What does this do?" She asked her.

"Let's the wine breathe a little, pulls out the taste and all of the flavors." Brittany explained with a smile."Just hold the stem, so your hand doesn't warm up the wine."

"Oh." Santana glanced at her hand and adjusted the glass.

"Damn, you're good." Quinn smiled. "This is a 2009. Puck is going to be pissed when I tell him this." She laughed.

"Shit Brittany." Santana laughed, grabbing the bottle and staring at the label.

"My uncle was a wine snob, so he taught us all about it." Brittany blushed. "Another good one you should try is 2007 Gaja Barbaresco or a 2007 Sassicaia, if you like red wine. They are both from Italy and amazing."

Quinn looked up at her and quickly grabbed a pad of paper. "Can you write those down?" She laughed.

"Sure." Brittany nodded and wrote down a list of wines that she knew were really good.

"So, you're from Arizona?" Quinn then asked as she relaxed in her chair. "What part?"

"Scottsdale." Brittany told her, taking another sip, noticing Santana mimicking every time she moved her glass around. She laughed and grabbed Santana's hand so she swirled it properly instead of sloshing the wine around.

"I have family out in Scottsdale." Quinn smiled. "I'm originally a Fabray, my uncle is a major plastic surgeon."

Brittany nodded slightly. "The name sounds familiar."

"Your daughter is adorable." Quinn told her.

"So is yours." Brittany nodded. "They play well together. Kenadee isn't really used to hanging out with kids, she's never been to daycare so I wasn't really sure how she would do with other kids."

"Well as Dr. Chang stated earlier her development is spot on." Quinn smiled. "You talking to her like normal and not with a baby voice really has helped her. She's very social and talks very well." She noted glancing at the two girls as they laughed loudly about something. "That was my doctor speech," Quinn then noted. "Now speaking as a mother, I'm impressed, really impressed with how well she's doing, I have some friends that are well off and their kids are lagging behind in social development but you've done a great job with her."

"Well mother's always find a way, as long as Kenadee was fed and happy I was okay." Brittany shrugged.

"Well, you said you were in college before moving to New York, what did you study?" Quinn asked.

"Accounting."

"Really?" Santana asked her.

"I'm a math wiz." Brittany stated confidently.

Santana nodded thoughtfully. "Great career path, there's always work for an accountant."

"Yes there is." Quinn smiled. "I know a few people in New York in the corporate world, when you're ready, have Santana call me and I'll set up some interviews or call in some favors for interviews."

"Really?" Brittany asked with a big smile.

"Of course." Quinn nodded. "Mothers look out for each other." She winked and took a sip of her wine.

"Thanks Q." Santana smiled.

"No problem...so now let's dish on some pop culture drama and gossip." Quinn laughed.

* * *

><p>"So is everyone in your world just amazing?" Brittany asked Santana when the Latina sat on the couch next to her.<p>

They were back in the suite after dinner at Quinn's house, Brittany settled into a comfortable conversation groove with Santana and Quinn, enjoying watching how the two friends talked effortlessly, Quinn's husband of five years, Puck, a police officer she met at the grocery store, joined the group after walking their dogs. He easily fell into the conversation as well, making Brittany feel even more relaxed when the conversation never once took a turn back towards her being homeless, they never questioned her situation and treated her like an old friend.

Once the girls fell asleep Puck carried Kenadee out to the car for the two of them, hugging Santana tightly and promising to force Quinn to take some time off to venture back to New York sometime soon. The two went to the bakery, Santana waiting in the car to allow Brittany the honor of picking out her daughter's cake and pay for it herself. Santana instead held Kenadee in her arms, rubbing her back to make sure she stayed asleep and didn't wake up while Brittany was in the bakery. Brittany walked out with a huge smile, proud she was able to pay herself for the first time.

"Yes, because you're amazing." Santana laughed.

"Seriously, you have such great people around you." Brittany laughed.

"Well, I've known Quinn since elementary school, she went to UCLA for college and stayed out here, we never lost touch and is still my best friend. The key to a positive and drama free lifestyle is to surround yourself with good people." Santana explained. "I don't hang out with many people in the industry because it's hard to tell who's genuine and who's looking to use you for advancement."

Brittany nodded while staring at her. "You're so amazing, your boyfriend is super lucky."

Santana laughed slightly and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh crap...are Kenadee and I in the way?" Brittany then asked. "Geez... sorry. Just let us know and we can go to a library for a night or something."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Santana replied quietly. "And if I did and he wasn't okay with me helping you out, then fuck him and he's not the right person for me anyways."

Brittany smiled. "So why are you single?"

"I haven't found the right person yet." Santana sighed.

"Hmmmmm." Brittany nodded. "Well, he'll be super lucky."

Santana bit her bottom lip. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" She asked Brittany, quickly changing the subject.

"Got drunk and slept with my college roommate, Audrey." Brittany stated casually. Santana's eyes widened as she began to choke on her wine. "Oh God!" Brittany patted her on the back, using one hand to lift Santana's arms in the air. Brittany moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pressing up on her stomach while rubbing her back again.

"T-thanks." Santana cleared her throat when she calmed down and Brittany released her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to like freak you out." Brittany told her. "Sorry, I know some people around uncomfortable about that."

"I'm not." Santana assured her. "Trust me, I'm not." She shook her head. "It just caught me off guard, are you..."

"No..." Brittany shook her head. "I just like what I like. I mean I enjoyed it with her, it was fun, but I've never done it again."

Santana nodded thoughtfully. "Well, why don't we get some sleep? We have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't get to know you're craziest thing you've done?" Brittany asked with a smile when Santana stood up.

"Not yet." Santana winked at her. "Good night." She laughed before walking to her room.

Brittany smiled and cleaned up the bottle and the glasses before going to her bedroom and slipping in bed next to Kenadee, she slid her daughter on her chest and stared at the clock waiting for the second it hit midnight.

"Happy birthday my sweet baby girl." Brittany whispered, kissing her forehead three times. "I promise to make this year the best of your life."

* * *

><p>The next morning after Brittany hugged her daughter and told her happy birthday over and over complete with over one thousand kisses, they finally left the bedroom and walked to the living room.<p>

"Whoa!" Kenadee screamed when she saw the suite covered in pink and purple balloons with white gigantic number 3 balloons floating around.

"Yeah...whoa." Brittany smiled as she looked around as well.

"Happy Birthday Kenadee." Santana smiled as she stood up from the couch.

Kenadee ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Santana walked over to Brittany as Kenadee began to throw the balloons around and play. "Don't worry, all I bought was a ton of balloons and a coloring book for her, your gift is still way cooler."

"Thank you." Brittany laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast arrived, pancakes and waffles that Santana had the hotel cut into the number three, with eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns, Santana played in the sea of balloons with Kenadee while Brittany got her daughter's gift ready in the bedroom.

"I can catch you Miss S'tana." Kenadee laughed while chasing Santana around the living room portion of the suite.

"No way." Santana laughed as she ran with a big smile on her face, she locked eyes with Brittany and saw her standing by the door watching them. Santana scooped Kenadee in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday K, I think your mom has something for you." She then whispered to her and nodded towards Brittany.

"More stuff mine?" Kenadee asked.

"Yep." Santana nodded and set her down. "Brittany, I'm going to call the car to come get us, we have to leave in another hour for the photoshoot."

Brittany smiled. "Okay." She walked through the sea of balloons and sat on the couch. "Come here baby girl." She called opening her arms to her daughter who came running full speed.

"I got you a birthday present, well I got you two." Brittany smiled proudly, lifting her in her lap and kissing her on the top of the head. She handed her the small box first. "Momma's going to help you open this one."

"Okay momma." Kenadee nodded and watched Brittany hold the box tightly.

"Pull the ribbon." Brittany told her.

Kenadee pulled the ribbon off with a big smile, watching Brittany open the box, revealing a small silver letter K pendant in a heart. "When I was your age I got my first necklace, just like this one, so I thought you should get one too. It's not super expensive but it's special, it's a tradition in our family. At three years old, you get a pendant with your initials." Brittany explained as Kenadee's eyes widened at the necklace and stared at it.

"Pretty." She blushed, her big blue eyes staring at it.

"You think it's pretty?" Brittany asked her happily, blushing and trying to blink back tears when Kenadee nodded to her. "Let's put it on you."

Santana watched them from the door, her heart swelling from being able to help Brittany carry on a family tradition, even if that same family disowned her. She smiled and finally picked up her cell phone to make a few calls.

"There, look how awesome that looks." Brittany smiled, tapping the pendant on her daughters chest, she pulled hers out of her shirt. "See, what letter is momma wearing?" She asked Kenadee.

Kenadee stared at it. "Momma has a B."

"Good job." Brittany smiled and rubbed their noses together. "You are the smartest three year old ever."

Kenadee blushed and stared at her necklace. "I show Miss S'tana?"

"Yep, you can show her, but I have another gift for you." Brittany told her nodding to the box on the table, she set Kenadee back on the floor and laughed when she quickly tore the paper off.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" Kenadee squealed happily when the paper was disgarded and a pink Fisher Price doodle pad was in view. "This on the TV!"

"Yep, this is the one from the TV." Brittany smiled and opened the box for her, pulling the toy out. She showed Kenadee how to use it.

"I show Miss S'tana!" Kenadee jumped up. "Thanks momma." She smiled and hugged Brittany tightly around the neck.

"You're welcome sweetie, happy birthday." Brittany smiled and wiped her eyes, emotional that for the fist time in her three years of life she was able to give her daughter a real birthday gift.

"Miss S'tana!" Kenadee called out while grabbing her toy and running across the suite. "Miss S'tana."

Santana poked her head out and kneeled down as Kenadee held up her toy. "Momma got me a new toy." She held it right in Santana's face.

"Whoa!" Santana smiled. "This is so cool, can you draw me a picture on it?"

Kenadee nodded and sat on the floor right away and began to scribble on the board.

"Told you it was totally cooler than my coloring books." Santana winked at Brittany, who blushed and mouthed _thank you_.

* * *

><p>"Here's your water, with a lemon wedge." Brittany told Santana handing her the glass of water. "I got a straw so you wouldn't mess up your lipstick."<p>

"Thank you." Santana smiled and took a sip. "Perfect."

"It's just water." Brittany blushed and shook her head.

"You're doing great today, Brittany." Santana told her. "You are earning every bit of the $200 I gave you."

"Glam squad in the house!" Mercedes sang as she walked into Santana's changing area. "What's up chica?" She smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Cedes, what's up babe?" Santana smiled. "This is Brittany, Brittany, this is Mercedes, the best damn make up artist in the world, and this is Kurt my hair stylist, this is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany smiled and shook her hands.

"Gorgeous highlights." Kurt stated, gently grabbing a handful of Brittany's hair. "Oh to be a natural blonde." He sighed. "You are stunning, my God, if I weren't..."

"If you weren't swinging from Adam's soul pole you would find another man." Mercedes laughed. "Don't even go there."

Brittany laughed. "Well, thank you."

"When did you gt hollywood and finally hire an assistant?" Mercedes asked, unpacking her makeup.

"I didn't, this is Brittany, she's a friend of mine that's helping me out." Santana smiled. "And that adorable bubbly tiny blonde over there fast asleep is her daughter, Kenadee."

"Awesome name." Kurt nodded.

"Well, you have the easiest job ever today." Mercedes teased, "this is one of the most low maintenance celebs you will ever meet."

"Oh stop it." Santana laughed. "I'm not a celebrity, I'm just a normal person like everyone else."

"Do you need anything else right now?" Brittany asked.

"Nope, relax with Kenadee." Santana smiled.

"Are you from LA?" Mercedes asked Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. "New York by way of Scottsdale."

"Sweet, I've been to Scottsdale, gorgeous town." Mercedes smiled, "she then pulled out some blush and dusted Brittany's cheekbones with a smile. "I have a thing for blush, sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany laughed.

"So...Miss Lopez, who are you dating now?" Mercedes asked as she began to apply primer to her face.

"No one." Santana laughed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Who was the hunk of a man you took to the MTV Awards a few months ago?"

"Just a friend."

"With benefits I hope." Kurt laughed, high fiving Mercedes.

"That man was fine!" Mercedes sighed, pretending to fan herself.

"You two are ridiculous." Santana smiled nervously, glancing up at Brittany who had a big smile on her face.

"Santana claims she's not dating anyone." Brittany teased. "But I beg to differ, she's gorgeous, even first thing in the morning, I sure some lucky guy has her heart."

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm single, and I'm okay with being single."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Everyone needs some loving, what about that guy we met the other day?"

"Yes!" Mercedes nodded. "We found a hunk of a man for you, tall, broad shoulders, his eyes are..."

"Forget his eyes, his bulge was very prominent in his suit." Kurt snapped his fingers.

Brittany laughed. "He sounds hott, right Santana?"

Santana nodded slightly. "Ummm, yeah, I guess."

"You're too hott to be single forever girl." Mercedes smile. "Break a heart or two."

"Or let him break your back in the bedroom." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"Are you two horny?" Santana laughed. "There's a child right over there."

"She sleeps like a rock." Brittany laughed.

"So Brittany, what do you do for a living?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I'm homeless." Brittany replied and Mercedes jaw dropped.

"I met Brittany at the shelter that Rachel and I have, she was kind of beat the second time I saw her so I took her to my house to clean her up and get her daughter out of the cold. She's been staying with me for a little over a week."

"If you look like this homeless...good Lord, I can imagine when you're cleaned up." Kurt fawned.

"I am cleaned up." Brittany giggled. "Santana treated me to a spa day yesterday."

"Oh." Kurt smiled.

"Momma I have to use it." Kenadee said softly while sitting up.

"Okay, baby." Brittany replied. "Be right back." She told Santana, before rushing over to her daughter and picking her up, kissing all over her face to make her laugh as she left the room.

"You have taken being philanthropic to the next level." Mercedes smiled.

"She was walking through the blizzard with a two year old. I just, I couldn't let her keep going to the shelter, the night I took her to my place she got in a fight trying to get a bed for them." Santana explained.

"Amazing person." Kurt agreed.

"I'm paying her to be my assistant for the trip, so she can get back on her feet."

"Cool." Mercedes nodded. "What did your parents say?"

"They love her." Santana replied.

"Your mom is awesome, I'm going over for dinner next time she cooks." Mercedes nodded. "Now let me beat this mug."

* * *

><p>"Ummm, these pants." Brittany told Santana as studied the call sheet with the list of outfits she was scheduled to wear for the shoot. She held up the red leather pants to Santana and held her waist as the Latina wiggling them up her body. "And this blazer." Brittany told her, staring at the picture and handing her a white blazer with black leather accents. "You have to take your bra off."<p>

"Why?" Santana asked her.

Brittany held up the picture. "That's how the picture looks, she has glitter all over her chest too."

Santana frowned but shrugged. "Okay."

Brittany looked at the spray bottle of glitter. "I use this." She stated.

"I help Miss S'tana?" Kenadee asked.

"No baby," Brittany told her.

"Kenadee, can you hold my cell phone for me?" Santana smiled and handed the little blonde the phone. "Don't let anyone touch it, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded and clutched it tightly in her hands.

"Step this way, K." Brittany told her daughter and pointed to the side. "Hold your hand up high." She told her and hung the hanger, the blazer was on on her finger. "You can be the official holder, don't drop it, it's white."

"I won't." Kenadee nodded confidently. "I got your phone Miss S'tana."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Santana smiled. "I keep calling her that, is it okay?" She asked Brittany.

"Perfectly fine." Brittany told her. "She adores you, so it's okay. K, turn around and count to ten, three times, baby."

"Okay." Kenadee turned around and began to count.

"Umm, she shouldn't see you topless." Brittany stated softly as Santana took her bra off.

"I agree."Santana nodded.

Brittany glanced at her chest for a moment, a small smile when she saw how shy Santana got. "We have the same parts, so it's okay." She chuckled at the Latina, while wrapping a towel around her pants. "Hold your arms out." Brittany instructed, she then lifted the bottle and sprayed the glitter on her chest, constantly making eye contact with Santana. "You're shaking, are you cold?"

"It's a little cool in here." Santana nodded.

"All done." Brittany smiled, she grabbed the blazer and helped her put it on. She then looked over the sheet and found the correct shoes. "These heels."

"Thanks." Santana smiled as Mercedes came over and touched up her makeup and Kurt fixed her hair.

Santana smiled and walked over to the green screen and began to follow the photographer's direction, one eye still on Brittany, Kenadee waved at her with a smile, so Santana quickly waved back at her.

Brittany picked up Kenadee and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are great at this." Mercedes told her. "This can't be your first time at a photoshoot."

"It's not." Brittany admitted. "I have worked a photoshoot and a fashion show before, so I know how to read the call sheets for it."

"So today is this one's birthday?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes it is." Brittany nodded. "How old are you, Kenadee?"

"This many!" Kenadee smiled brightly holding up three fingers.

"Use your words."

"Three years old." Kenadee told her.

"You are so cute." Mercedes laughed. "Do you let her play in make up at all?"

"We really haven't had that opportunity." Brittany replied.

"Shit, your situation." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking, sorry. I have some extra pallets, eye shadow ones, if you'll allow it she can have them for some dress up games, as a birthday gift."

"Fine with me, thank you." Brittany smiled brightly. "What do you say?"

"Thank you." Kenadee smiled at her.

"Brittany!" Santana called her, waving her hand over.

"Kenadee, sweetheart, stay right here with Miss Mercedes." Brittany told her, waiting for Kenadee to nod that she understood.

She ran over to Santana with the cup of water. "Sorry, my mouth is super dry, I think it's the fans and lights."

"No problem, that's what you hired me for." Brittany smiled. "Need anything else."

"No, I think that's it." Santana told her.

"You look great." Brittany gave her a thumbs up and ran back over to the side.

Santana blushed and made a face at Brittany, who stuck her tongue back out at her.

After helping Santana get back in her regular clothes, Santana grabbed Kenadee's hand and lead her over to the camera. "Brittany, I arranged for some pictures for you and Kenadee, they have film left, and since it's her birthday."

Brittany blinked quickly, to hide her tears. "We don't have any pictures together, I don't even have any pictures of Kenadee." She sniffled.

"Let's get that face beat and this hair laid." Mercedes smiled.

"Kenadee is going to take a few herself with the green screen, while you get glammed up." Santana smiled.

"God you're so amazing." Brittany hugged her tightly.

"I surround myself with amazing people, remember?" Santana told her. "So what does that make you? Go get glammed up."

Brittany watched Kenadee pose with a big smile in front of the green screen, Santana having her mirror a number of poses she was doing. Mercedes gave Brittany a light layer of natural make up while Kurt put big curls in her hair. She then walked to Kenadee, who was wearing dark jeans, pink Uggs, and a white Ralph Lauren cardigan sweater, Brittany was dressed in jeans, a pair of white converse and a sheer white top. Santana took a make up pad and dabbed under Brittany's eyes.

"A few tears are still coming." Santana told her, she looked eyes with Brittany and cleared her throat, breaking the gaze. "Go take some pictures with the birthday girl."

Mercedes stared at their interaction and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>8pm<strong>

Santana took Brittany and Kenadee out for dinner at a pizza place that allowed you to make your own pizza, which Kenadee loved, she got the restaurant to sing Happy Birthday to Kenadee, who blushed and grew shy, hiding her face in Brittany's side, only peeping out when Santana tickled her towards the end. The restaurant gave her a small ice cream sundae.

"I have one surprise." Santana smiled as Brittany grabbed Kenadee's cake from the counter and placed her three candles in.

"Okay." Brittany nodded to her.

Santana ran to the hotel door and let in Quinn, Puck, Avery, Mercedes, and Kurt. Avery ran in with a big pink box. "Here Kenadee, for your birthday!" Avery screamed excitedly.

Kenadee jumped off the couch. "Avery!" She ran and hugged her tightly, before they both began to rip the paper off the gift.

"That's Kenadee's gift, Avery." Quinn laughed. "Sorry Brittany."

"She helping!" Kenadee shook her head with a smile.

"We didn't know what to get her, so it's a box full of small trinkets and toys, Santana mentioned how important this birthday was for you both." Quinn told her. "We didn't want to overshadow you, even though Avery picked out a bike to give her." She laughed.

"It's fine, you didn't have to buy her anything, so thank you." Brittany smiled as Kenadee showed Avery her necklace and doodle pad proudly, pointing to Brittany, clearly explaining who the gifts came from.

"Mommy, I want one of these!" Avery smiled holding up the doodle pad.

Quinn laughed. "Okay, baby girl."

"Super cheap." Brittany smiled. "Only twenty dollars."

After Kenadee received make up to play in from Mercedes, and a five dresses from Kurt to play dress up in with her makeup, they gathered around the table and sang Happy Birthday to her, before Avery helped her blow out her candles, hugging her tightly again.

"We have to make some more trips to New York." Puck laughed. "Avery hasn't been this excited for a playdate in weeks." He stated while watching her and Kenadee sit on the floor with some of the Legos Kenadee received as a gift while they eat big pieces of cake."

"She's never had a friend, I'm kind of all she knows, so she's super excited." Brittany smiled. "But coming to New York would be awesome."

"We need to get home, see my parents anyways, so make sure you stick around so we can find you." Quinn told Brittany.

"Ready for the Lego challenge?" Santana asked, since they all decided to build a huge Lego castle with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Brittany snuggled close to Kenadee in bed and hugged her tightly. "I hope you had a great birthday princess, so much love this year, better than last year huh." She whispered kissing her on the forehead. She rubbed her back and hummed happy birthday to her before getting out of bed. She walked in the living room and saw Santana standing by the window looking out.

"Thank you for everything today." Brittany told her sitting down. "This was a birthday she'll never forget it."

"Good." Santana smiled and sat down next to her. "Brittany, I need to tell you something."

"I know you're gay." Brittany told her.

Santana gasped, her eyes quickly widening. "How...shit..."

"I can tell." Brittany replied. "You tense when anyone mentions men to you, she visibly get uncomfortable when Mercedes suggests a man to you, and when you had to get undressed and practically naked in front of me, you made sure to look in my eyes, like you didn't want me to think you were looking anywhere. Your songs all use _we _and _you, _never _he _ and _him._"

Santana inhaled deeply.

"I don't care if you are, it's why I told you that particular story for the craziest thing I've ever done, so you can relax and be yourself." Brittany added.

Santana shook her head and bit her lip to keep from crying, still slowly shaking her head. "I don't want anything from you. I didn't take you in for like sex..."

"I don't think you do." Brittany replied, grabbing her hand. "You're not out are you?"

"No." Santana sniffled again.

Brittany used the pad of her thumb to wipe her tears away. "That's why you look around when we hug, it's habit?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, no one is around now, can I hug you so you calm down?" Brittany asked gently.

"You don't have to ask to hug me." Santana told her, quickly hugging Brittany tightly, letting out a sigh of relief.

Brittany rubbed her back. "Who knows?"

"Just Rachel...and now you." Santana sighed.

"Well, I won't tell anyone." Brittany assured her. "I promise."

"I trust you." Santana nodded against Brittany's chest.

"So your dad asking about kids..."

"Is why I drank so much, he wants grandkids so bad, and I don't know when I'll be able to give him any." Santana exhaled.

"Don't worry about that right now." Brittany told her leaning back on the couch, bringing Santana to lie on her chest. "Cry if you need to."

Santana let out a deep sigh, as tears slid down her face. "I'm scared to come out."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Take your time coming out." Brittany said softly, holding Santana tightly. "That's heavy, and it's something you should do in your own way, on your own terms."

"I shouldn't lie on you like this." Santana sniffled and shook her head, she attempted to sit up but Brittany held her tighter, she ducked her head to look in Santana's eyes.

"I'm not a homophobe, I'm not uncomfortable, and I don't mind holding you right now." Brittany stated. "The past week you've been holding me, not physically, but emotionally you've been holding me, financially you've been holding, and mentally you've been holding me; let me hold you."

Santana sniffled again and laid back on Brittany's chest, she felt Brittany wrap her arms back around her. "I haven't told anyone, not because I don't trust them, or think they'll judge me, I just..." Santana sighed. "I just, my sexuality is personal to me."

Brittany rubbed circles on her back, the same way she would to Kenadee time and time again to settle her down some nights in the shelter. "How did Rachel find out?"

"She walked in on and me kissing another woman." Santana sighed. "It was three years ago, we were in Seattle at an event, I flew out a woman I was seeing casually out for the weekend with us, Rachel didn't know. She didn't mind hiding out with me, or creeping around, after the event I turned down drinks with Rachel and some other people and came back to my room to spend some time with her, I ordered champagne, some fresh fruit, chocolates...everything."

"So romantic." Brittany smiled.

Santana blushed and wiped her eyes. "Um, we were having a great time, I hadn't seen her in over a week or so, so I wanted to make it special for her."

"How long were the two of you talking before that?"

"About three months." Santana smiled. "We didn't get to see each other too, too often, I had just got signed to the label, and I was busy all the time, doing promo work and meetings, and making appearances, add that to working on making songs the label actually wanted; I was busy."

"But you made time for her, that's awesome of you." Brittany replied as Santana moved off of her to lay next to her on the couch, propping her head up on her elbow. Brittany smiled and mimicked her action, placing her other hand on Santana's waist innocently, as a sign of support, and to help relax her a little more as she spoke.

"I really liked her, so whenever I could make time for her, I did." Santana blushed. "But um, we hadn't had sex yet, just some really intense make out sessions, but I felt that night was it, that was the night for me." She smiled shyly. "Anyways, we were on the couch in my suite, I was straddling her, my shirt was off, her hands were all over me, things were going great, and Rachel walked in."

"Oh shit." Brittany's eyes widened.

"That's exactly what I screamed." Santana sighed, turning a soft shade of red. "Rachel was shocked and turned and ran out of the suite."

"Wow." Brittany sighed. "What happened with the other woman?"

"I was just spooked that I told her she had to leave and practically threw her out in the hall." Santana sighed.

"Oh no."

"I completely freaked," she shook her head. "I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, scared to face Rachel."

"How did she take it?" Brittany asked, squeezing her side reassuringly.

"She came to my suite the next morning and apologized for barging in, she just came to her her iPad that she left, she said she assumed I was out for the night, like out on the town." Santana closed her eyes tightly, opening them slowly to Brittany's soft and caring blue orbs that were looking at her. "We talked and she was okay, no, she was super cool about it. I asked her to promise not to tell anyone."

"And she kept it?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, which is why she's my best friend." Santana smiled. "I can trust Rachel with my life, Quinn too, but Rachel knows so many of my secrets since we live in New York together."

"So what happened with the woman?" Brittany asked. "Did you keep seeing her?"

Santana shook her her head, "no, she broke up with me. She didn't want to keep hiding anymore, I don't fault her, or blame her."

Brittany stared at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?" Brittany asked her carefully.

Santana turned red from embarrassment. "I'm a virgin...unless you count when I get myself off." She quickly covered her face with her hands. "Fuck, I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Brittany laughed and moved her hands from her face. "Everyone masturbates, don't be embarrassed by that."

Santana finally opened her eyes. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

"16." Brittany told her. "I went to a super ritzy highschool, a friend of mine lived in a mansion, it was huge, they had like eight bedrooms, an indoor pool, and outdoor pool...it was crazy."

"Sounds amazing." Santana smiled, wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes.

"Well, she had a pajama party, when her parents went out of the country for vacation. I slept with my boyfriend there." Brittany told her.

"Did you..."

"Like it?" Brittany finished for her. "No, it was awkward, painful, clumsy, and he definitely got more pleasure out of it than I did." She laughed. "If I could do it all over again, I would have waited for someone I really loved."

Santana stared at her and nodded, before focusing her eyes on the couch cushion and running her fingers over the pattern on the couch.

"Why are waiting?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up at her. "I didn't plan it, I just..I've never felt close enough to someone to want to give that part of myself to."

"I can respect that." Brittany smiled at her, lying down flat on the couch, Santana mimicked her action. "Whoever does end up with you will be the luckiest woman in the world. You're the most selfless person I've ever met, anyone would be lucky to have you on their arm, or vice versa." She winked.

"Thanks." Santana smiled. "I'm glad I have you as a friend."

"Me too." Brittany replied.

Santana blinked, releasing a fresh wave of tears. "Sorry I keep crying."

"Don't be." Brittany shook her head. "Crying is a great way to release the toxins and stress out of your body." She stated, rubbing Santana's back again."When's the last time you had a good cry?" Santana shrugged and moved to wipe her tears, but Brittany grabbed her hand so she couldn't. "Let them flow."

"I don't cry, well I try not to." Santana told her quietly with a shrug.

"I think you spend so much time taking care of other people, which is great, and awesome of you, but I think you forget to take care of yourself in the process." Brittany speculated. "You have to take care of yourself."

"When's the last time you cried?" Santana sniffled and stared at Brittany.

"I cry every night, not from sadness but from joy, joy that Kenadee have a safe, warm bed. I cry every morning in the shower, because I can feed her breakfast and I know she'll be warm during the day. When we were in the shelter, I cried as I held her at night from fatigue, hunger, fear...crying is therapeutic, it's a sign of weakness, I think it's a sign of strength. You're showing that you're strong enough to own your emotions."

Santana exhaled and shook her head as more tears streamed out, Brittany pulled her closer and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. Santana reluctantly wrapped her arm around Brittany and held her as she finally cried her frustrations and pain away for the first time in years.

* * *

><p><strong>4am<strong>

Santana jolted awake suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw she was still lying on the couch in the suite, Brittany fast asleep in front of her. She stared at her and rubbed her shoulder to wake her up.

"Brittany." She whispered, before getting a little louder. "Brittany!"

"Kenadee!" Brittany yelled, sitting straight up and looking around.

"She's okay." Santana assured her quickly. "We um, we fell asleep on the couch, go get in bed with your baby girl."

Brittany blinked slowly to focus her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Santana nodded. "I know you're used to sleeping with Kenadee, she's probably looking for you."

"You're right." Brittany nodded and stood up slowly. "Good night," she smiled, kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Good night." Santana smiled, rubbing her eyes.

Brittany walked to her bedroom, glancing at Santana before getting in bed with Kenadee, who woke up slightly. "Go back to sleep, K." She whispered, she slid her daughter on her chest and kissed her on the forehead, rocking her back to sleep. She closed her eyes but all she could think about was Santana's story.

Santana laid back down on the couch and sighed, staring at the ceiling for several minutes before finally standing up and heading to her bedroom, she noticed Brittany's door was still open, so she left her door open. Once she crawled in bed, and checked her phone for any messages, she saw a few texts from Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes, she decided to check them the next morning and turned on her side to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kenadee sat on the couch, dressed in a pair of purple glitter Uggs, blue jean shorts, and a white long sleeve tshirt with purple and pink glitter flowers on the front, her hair was in a big ponytail with a white ribbon, she was coloring in one of the coloring books Santana gave her for her birthday while she waited patiently before they left the hotel to enjoy their last day in LA. Brittany was in the bathroom of her bedroom staring at the three bags of makeup that Mercedes gave her, with the two bags of hair products from Kurt. She smiled and went through the bags, not feeling like that gave her the products out of pity, but more like old friends sharing beauty tips, she applied a light layer or make up, staring at the nearly completely faded bruise on her face from the fight at the shelter, she decided not to cover that up, wanting to keep it as a reminder to herself that in a blink of an eye everything could be gone, this magical dream she was living could end, so she shouldn't get too comfortable. Putting her hair into a ponytail, she stared in the mirror and smiled, a real, big, genuine smile- one she hadn't done in a while, and began to laugh uncontrollably.<p>

Santana walked in the living room portion of the suite and winked at Kenadee, who busily kept coloring, and took a few pictures of her with her phone, After hearing Brittany say she didn't have any real pictures of her daughter she decided she would take as many as she could so Brittany could have some memories. She set down her purse and sat on the couch next to the little blonde, who felt her presence and looked up at her.

"Look Miss S'tana, a flower." Kenadee beamed.

"Looks so awesome." Santana told her. "You look very pretty today, I like the flower on your shirt."

Kenadee looked down at her shirt and blushed, while nodding in agreement that she liked it too. "Momma put it on me."

"You're lucky." Santana laughed and ran her fingers through her own hair. Kenadee handed her one of the jumbo sized crayons and pointed to the spot she wanted Santana to color, which the Latina happily did, when she heard Brittany laughing and snapped her neck towards the other side of the suite. "Be right back, K."

"I color for you." Kenadee replied, her eyes not leaving the book.

Santana picked up her phone and began recording the sound of Brittany laughing, walking closer to the bedroom, she tried to contain her own laughter as she got closer and Brittany's laughter was louder, she walked quietly in the bathroom and stood behind the blonde, that was leaning over the sink, shaking with laughter.

"Can I know the joke or is it a secret?" Santana asked .

Brittany jumped and turned around. "Shit!" She screamed, before covering her mouth."You scared the crap out of me." She added, playfully hitting Santana on the arm.

The Latina laughed and cut the video off. "I haven't heard you laugh like that before, you probably haven't laughed that hard in a while, so I recorded it for you."

"I don't even know why I'm laughing." Brittany blushed. "I was just thinking about how great the past week has been and how I really hope my life is turning around, Kenadee's too, and I started smiling because I'm so happy and thankful. Smiles turned to laughs, and I couldn't stop."

"Laughter is the best medicine." Santana smiled. "Would you mind working as my assistant again today? I have an appearance at a music store in a mall today."

"Sure, I would love to." Brittany nodded.

"Great, I'll pay you again as well." Santana smiled. "Christmas is coming up in like two weeks, and I know you want to get Kenadee a little something."

"I would love to do that." Brittany exclaimed.

"Has she ever had a real Christmas?" Santana asked.

Brittany shook her head.

"Well, this year, you'll be able to give her one." Santana smiled. "Now, if you're done laughing, my stomach is growling and I'm ready to eat lunch."

Brittany laughed. "Is that your stomach I hear?"

"Shut it." Santana blushed as her stomach growled again, louder this time. She turned to leave the bathroom, as Brittany laughed louder at her, but turned back around and hugged Brittany tightly instead. "Thanks for last night, for holding me and listening, and not judging me."

"You're welcome." Brittany winked at her. "I'll be out in two minutes."

Santana smiled at her and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ok, thanks for introducing me to that amazing restaurant in LA." Santana told Brittany as they walked down the street later that evening heading back to the hotel, Kenadee fast asleep in her mother's arms.<p>

"I can't believe you've never been there before." Brittany laughed. "They have the best crab cakes in LA."

"Yeah they do." Santana agreed. "Thanks for all your help today, at the music store, the impromptu interview, just everything you did today. I didn't realize how much I probably needed an assistant."

Brittany smiled, rubbing Kenadee's back when she shifted and whimpered slightly, Santana quickly looked over at her. "Is she okay? Should we walk fast so we can get her to bed?"

"She's fine." Brittany nodded, pressing her lips to her daughter's forehead. "She's used to being carried and sleeping. There are two shelters in New York I would go to, deciding on what side of town I was on. There was one day I fell asleep in the library, we were cuddled in the corner so I could read to her, I was so tired that day, like I could barely stay awake, let alone keep walking." Santana stared at her and nodded. "I don't know how long I was asleep, but Kenadee stayed in my arms the entire time, she never once tried to run or move. As long as she's in my arms she'll stay asleep usually."

"The bond you two have is amazing." Santana smiled. "You're like a superhero to her."

"She's the superhero to me." Brittany shook her head. "To be so small, she was born into a terrible situation, but she still wakes up with a smile every morning, she tells me she loves me, she always has a brave face on." She added. "She never complained about being cold, about being hungry, about anything."

"Well, she has a great role model in you." Santana stated casually. "Kids mimic what they are around, you're all she knows and keep such a positive attitude."

"I've always tried not to let our situation determine my mood, I have to smile when I look at her." Brittany beamed, hugging her daughter tighter.

Santana nodded thoughtfully as they continued the rest of the walk to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Santana sighed, opening the door to her penthouse, stepping to the side to allow the bellman to bring their luggage in the penthouse.<p>

"Going from 80 degree weather to 10 degree weather is a little bit of a shock." Brittany laughed, holding Kenadee's hand as she led her into the penthouse. She began to unzip Kenadee's coat, before lifting her up and taking her boots off, setting them by the door.

"That's the downfall of traveling coast to coast." Santana smiled, taking her own shoes off. "I was thinking of ordering some Chinese for dinner?"

"Sounds good." Brittany smiled. "I can pay."

Santana smiled as Kenadee ran over with her doodle pad and climbed on the couch. "No, I don't want you to pay."

"But.."

"But, you need to save your money, it's just Chinese, Brit." Santana laughed. "I have a take out menu in the drawer next to the fridge, pick out what you want and I'll call and order, I want to wash this flight off and unpack, so give me like an hour?"

"That works, it is pretty late, so I'll get Kenadee her bath too." Brittany smiled.

"Okay, so one hour then we can order food." Santana nodded, she grabbed her two suitcases and carried them to the bedroom.

Brittany lifted the luggage with Kenadee's and her belongings in them as well. "Come on sweetheart, let's take a bath." Brittany called to her daughter, who looked up at her and nodded, jumping off the couch to ran after her.

Brittany quickly unpacked their things, while running a warm bath for her and Kenadee, she then settled in the bathtub and lifted her daughter in with her. "Did you have fun in California?"

"Miss S'tana took the pictures." Kenadee nodded.

"You liked the pictures we took?" Brittany asked, washing her daughter's back slowly.

Kenadee nodded with a smile.

"That was fun." Brittany smiled, kissing her on the nose. "I had fun taking the pictures with you too."

After taking to her daughter in the bathtub while singing a few songs, Brittany got out and got Kenadee changed into pajamas, yawning herself from the long flight and busy morning they had in LA, where they once again worked for Santana, helping her at a radio interview, she was tired. She saw Kenadee's eyes starting to droop from the warm bath and laid down with her, wanting to rest her eyes for just a few minutes.

Santana changed into yoga pants and a sweatshirt after her shower and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water, she drank half of it quickly, while staring at the menu to the Chinese restaurant. She glanced at the stack of mail on her counter, that she tossed after returning home, and decided to open the bills and mail in the morning.

"I wonder what her Chinese order is?" Santana stated, she grabbed the menu off the counter and headed to Brittany's room."Hey Brittany?" She knocked softly, since the door was cracked open, when she didn't get a reply she peeped in and saw Brittany laying in bed, cuddling Kenadee, having fallen asleep, still in her robe after her bath. Santana smiled and went to the closet, grabbing an extra blanket and covered them up, since they were laying on top of the comforter.

She turned the bathroom light out, and finally the lamp next to the bed before kissing Kenadee on the forehead, she then kissed Brittany on the cheek. "Good night." She whispered before leaving the room quietly. She went to the kitchen and put the menu back up, and instead grabbed a box of pizza rolls out of the freezer and heated them up, she carried the plate to her room and relaxed in the recliner in her room, she turned on some music and began to look through her phone at the pictures of the three of them from their short trip to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Here you go sweetheart." Brittany smiled as she set down a half grilled cheese sandwich and a small bowl of tomato soup in front of Kenadee in the living room on the small table Santana bought her to eat her dinner on since the counter in the kitchen was too high for her and so were the chairs. The table was bright pink, with the alphabet printed on it in wooden blocks with white letters, the letter _K_ was in yellow and bolded, the chairs for the table where bright pink as well with her name on the back of each chair in white. Brittany kissed her on the cheek and put a napkin in her shirt and on her lap, hoping to avoid spilling.,

"Thanks momma." Kenadee smiled before focusing her eyes back on the cartoon she was walking. "That man is tall." She pointed to the screen showing Brittany the man walking on stilts in the cartoon.

"Whoa, he is _super_ tall." Brittany nodded with a small.

"What about this one?" Santana asked, walking in the living in a fitted strapless black dress that hung just below her knee.

Brittany smiled at her. "You look great!"

"I don't know." Santana shook her head.

Brittany frowned and walked to the kitchen, she poured a small cup of milk for Kenadee before pouring soup for herself in a bowl. "That's the third dress you've tried on." She leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow. 'You're going to be late."

"I don't want to go." Santana shrugged.

"This is the Christmas party of the year." Brittany smiled brightly. "You should be more excited."

Santana stared at her. "It's just a bunch of stuffy industry people, my mouth will hurt from the fake smile I have to put on all night." She whined.

Brittany laughed. "You have an album on the charts, you have to go to things like this."

"I hate going on fake dates, I would rather stay home and watch Lion King with you and Kenadee, she knows almost all of the words to 'Hakuna Matata' now so we can sing it together." Santana mumbled with a pout.

Brittany carried the cup to Kenadee and set it on her table. "Don't try to gulp it down, take sips." She reminded her, Kenadee was still in the mode where she ate fast and stuffed her mouth, Brittany knew it came from the years of them being homeless and her training Kenadee to eat as much as she could so she would get full, but now with Brittany being able, with Santana's help, to provide three meals a day for her, she had to remind Kenadee it was okay to slow down while she ate, hoping to avoid less stomachaches that way as well.

"Lion King will be here tomorrow." Brittany smiled. "Go have a good time, you don't always have to stay here and try to entertain us."

"You entertain me." Santana laughed before her face dropped. "I just hate this fake dates I go on."

Brittany sighed and stared at her, knowing Santana meant having to take a man to an event to keep up her straight image. "Well, just think of the hottest, most attractive woman in the world, and imagine it's her on your arm all night." She smiled.

"Can I hire you for an hour to help me pick out a dress?" Santana asked.

"No," Brittany shook her head.

"Right, you have Kenadee and you're probably getting ready to have dinner with her, shit…I'm sorry, I didn't think…."

"You don't have to hire me, I'll help you out for free, as a friend." Brittany smiled. "My tomato soup can wait."

"Miss S'tana?"

"What's up K?" Santana smiled, turning to face her.

"The tiger has a balloon." She laughed and took another bite of her sandwich.

"A balloon?" Santana asked excitedly, walking over towards. "What color is the balloon?"

Kenadee immediately blushed. "Red."

Santana kneeled down and gave her a high five. "You are totally the smartest three year old ever." Kenadee smiled at her and held up three fingers while nodding, before going back to her cartoon.

"We'll be right back, sweetheart, we are going to find Miss Santana a pretty dress to wear tonight for her party." Brittany told her daughter.

"Pink dress?" Kenadee asked.

"I don't wear pink." Santana shook her head.

"Red dress?" Kenadee then suggested.

"Sure, I have a few red dresses." Santana nodded and headed towards her bedroom, she heard Brittany tell her to keep eating her dinner before she heard the tall blonde jogging down the hall to her room.

"Whoa…your room is amazing." Brittany breathed deeply while looking around.

Santana laughed. "It's okay, just a bedroom, the closet is where the magic is."

"Magic?" Brittany laughed as Santana nodded and opened a wooden door in the corner, disappearing in. Brittany shrugged and followed her in, immediately freezing. "Oh my God."

She stood in awe at Santana's huge walk in closet that was levels and easily the size of three large bedrooms, the main floor had marble flooring, a black suede love seat and matching arm chairs in the middle surrounding a glass table with white and black silk roses on it. The walls were lined with black wooden doors, each with a silver tag on them indicating which clothing item was housed in there. Brittany stared at the tags as she walked around the closet in awe.

"Okay, yeah…this is magic." She laughed glancing up at the crystal chandelier in the ceiling.

"That's not the magic either." Santana teased as she leaned over the balcony. "Come up to see the rest of the magic!"

Brittany laughed and walked to the spiral staircase that led the second floor of the closet, her eyes widened at the tons of shoes set in clear cases, almost like a store show window, they were organized by color, then by style. As Brittany walked by each case a light would turn on.

"They are motion lights." Santana explained. "This is where I spent the most money on…and my bathroom." She blushed.

"Money well spent." Brittany smiled. "You have so many shoes, stilettos, sandals, limited edition sneakers, you have two cases dedicated to Converse." She laughed.

"They are comfy." Santana laughed. "Little secret…I've been known to wear a pair when I wear super long dresses and gowns."

"Yeah right." Brittany laughed.

Santana nodded. "I almost got caught one awards show where they had a shoe cam and wanted to see what I was wearing."

Brittany sat down on one of the many black benches lining the huge circular closet and laughed. "That would have been disastrous."

"God yes, luckily Beyonce arrived and the focus was completely off of me." Santana smiled. "Okay, let's find a dress, red dresses are downstairs, door number 24."

Brittany nodded and followed her down the second staircase, staring at the artwork on the wall until they reached the door. "Luckily your hair and make up are done."

"Yeah, luckily." Santana smiled, she opened the closet door and pulled out the rack of dresses, spinning it around slowly.

"That one." Brittany stated resting her hand on a long sleeve, low cut, red dress, she lifted it up and nodded. "Your hair is pinned up, so this is perfect."

Santana smiled and accepted the dress, she looked it over and nodded in approval. "Okay, wait right here." She told Brittany, and jogged to the side where one of the two dressing rooms were.

Brittany looked through the rack before running upstairs and find Santana a pair of shoes, keeping a mental note of which number cabinet she took them out of, she walked back down the stairs as Santana stepped out of her dressing room and into the middle of the closet. Brittany's jaw dropped as she took in her appearance.

Santana locked eyes with her and shifted nervously. "Does it look okay?" She asked quietly as Brittany walked closer.

"You look amazing." Brittany smiled warmly. "Really beautiful." She added. "I, um, picked out some shoes." She held up the shoes.

"Good choice." Santana smiled, staring at the shoes.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell chimed, "I'll get that for you." She stated. "You really do look great." She repeated before leaving the closet to get the door.

Santana grabbed her stomach, hoping to rub away the butterflies that immediately formed as soon as she locked eyes with Brittany a moment ago. "Get it together, Santana." She sighed before sitting down and putting her shoes on, she stared in the mirror at her appearance and nodded before turning out the light and walking back to her bedroom.

Brittany smiled at Kenadee, who was up and dancing around to a cartoon before jogging to the door and opening it.

"Miss Lopez's car is here." A tall gentlemen stated.

"Great, I'll let her know, thank you." Brittany smiled.

Santana walked in the living room portion with her coat on. "Was that the driver?"

"Yes, he's waiting downstairs for you." Brittany nodded.

"Okay, I have my phone if you need anything while I'm out, you have my number already, Rachel's number is on the fridge." Santana smiled.

"We'll be fine, I'm just going to snuggle with Kenadee and watch a movie." Brittany smiled.

"Sounds like a great night." Santana blushed. "Bye Kenadee." She then waved.

Kenadee ran over. "Miss S'tana, can I go too?"

"I wish, but not this time, sweetie, we'll go somewhere tomorrow." Santana suggested.

Kenadee leaned on Brittany's leg, hugging her tightly there. "Miss S'tana coming back?" She looked up and asked Brittany.

"I promise to come back." Santana kneeled down and winked at her. "Sleep tight."

"Sleep tight." Kenadee nodded.

"Have fun." Brittany smiled. "I'll be watching the red carpet!" She added excitedly.

* * *

><p>"You look great." Derrick, Santana's date for the night, smiled as he extended his hand to help her out of the car.<p>

"Thank you." Santana smiled. "You look good in your tux."

Derrick smiled as Santana looped her arm through his. "I was a little shocked when your manager called and said you wanted to come to this even together, we haven't talked since...probably this summer when we went to the Justin Timberlake concert together."

"I've been busy." Santana laughed. "With the album gaining steam and photoshoots, and everything...I haven't been avoiding you purposely."

"I sure hope not." He grinned. "The media thought we were dating, remember all the headlines? I was hoping to make them true."

Santana froze and tensed before laughing nervously.

"Unless someone else is in the picture? Do I need to fight some other guy off for you?" Derrick teased, holding her arm tightly as they made their way up the steps to the red carpet.

"No." Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "But thanks for coming tonight."

"I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to have dinner with the most gorgeous and amazing woman in the New York." Derrick blushed. "Seriously, you're amazing Santana, but you already know that."

"Stop it." She blushed and smiled shyly, she spotted a blonde woman and instantly thought of Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat on the couch, Kenadee cuddled in her lap while they watched the red carpet.<p>

"We watch cartoons?" Kenadee asked, looking up at Brittany.

"After bath time." Brittany told her, running her fingers through her hair. "If you can stay awake, sleepy head, your eyes are red."

"My eyes are blue like yours." Kenadee said confidently.

Brittany laughed. "That's right, we have blue eyes, and what color is our hair?"

"Blonde." Kenadee yawned.

"That's right." Brittany smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Can momma have a kiss?" She asked her daughter, Kenadee nodded and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. "Oh...thank you sooooooo much." She smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Kenadee."

"I love you momma." Kenadee blushed and cuddled closer in her embrace. Brittany inhaled her daughter's scent and sighed in contentment while beginning to rock side to side, humming softly to her.

Santana appeared on screen, posing gracefully for the camera. "She looks so good on the red carpet, so comfortable." Brittany smiled. "Look, Miss Santana is on TV."

Kenadee stared at the screen with wide eyes. "How she get in there?"

Brittany laughed and locked eyes with her daughter. "Magic." She stated.

"Whoa..." Kenadee breathed as Brittany focused on how awkward Santana posed with Derrick.

"What is she doing?" Brittany frowned, staring at the screen. "She's overthinking it." She watched Santana tense slightly when Derrick would hold her a certain way while they posed. She listened to Santana's interview, where she raved about her kitchen for the homeless first, sharing some new idea and things she had planned, before talking about her album second, avoiding all questions about a tour.

Once Santana's interview was over, Brittany turned the TV off and carried Kenadee to the bathroom, she set her down and began to fill the tub with warm water. "Pick out some bath toys." She told her daughter, who happily ran over to her bucket of bath toys in the corner and picked out a few, happily running them back over to Brittany.

"Good job." Brittany smiled, undressing her before undressing herself and settling in the tub, she lifted Kenadee in and blew some bubbles in her daughter's face, smiling when some landed on top of the little blonde's head. "Do you like living here with Miss Santana?" She asked her daughter.

Kenadee, who was busy running her hands through the bubbles while Brittany began to wash her little body nodded. "Miss S'tana plays with me."

Brittany laughed, recalling all the times Santana almost seemed more excited to play blocks, or color, or put together a puzzle than Kenadee did herself. "She's good at building towers, huh?"

Kenadee smiled brightly. "Miss S'tana towers was this big!" She exclaimed, throwing her little arms in the air.

"Whoa!" Brittany exclaimed with a big smile. "Did you knock it over with her?"

Kenadee nodded shyly. "Then Miss S'tana build it again."

"I missed out on all of the fun." Brittany smiled, while she went over some of Santana's finances as a thank you for everything the Latina has done for her and Kenadee, Santana played with Kenadee. During Brittany's research she noticed that Santana's accountant was skimming extra money off the top for themselves, close to ten percent, since the totals weren't adding up, she always realized just how terrible Santana was with math and how horribly she kept her checkbook ledger, after straightening everything out and putting a new ledger in her checkbook, she then went through Santana's credit card statements and helped her balance those as well. After telling Santana about her accountant she offered to help her out until she found a new accountant she could trust, which Santana happily took her up on.

"Okay, baby, hold you head back so momma can wash the shampoo out." Brittany told her softly, careful to shield Kenadee's eyes. She grabbed the shower head and ran the water through her hair getting all the shampoo out, before finally standing with the little blonde, who couldn't stop yawning and wrapping her in a towel. She carried her to the bedroom, and slipped her into a pair of pajamas, she then cuddled Kenadee in her lap and towel dried her hair. Once she noticed that her daughter was asleep, she laid her in the middle of the bed, and went to take a shower herself quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>11pm<strong>

Brittany was laying on the couch, in sweats and a tshirt, the fireplace lit, and the drapes pulled out letting the bright night lights of the city float in the penthouse while she browsed the internet when Santana finally came home. She smiled as the Latina walked in quietly, her heels in her hand.

"Hey, i thought you might be asleep." Santana smiled.

"Nope, just hanging out, I love this view at night, and I wanted to look up some stuff for Kenadee, is it okay that I have your iPad again?" Brittany asked.

"Perfectly fine." Santana shrugged. "You and Kenadee use it way more than I do." She laughed, remembering the other day when she downloaded almost twenty different games for Kenadee, who pointed to everything on the screen she wanted to play.

"How was the event?" Brittany asked, as Santana tossed her coat on the other couch and sat down next to her, glancing at the iPad and noticing Brittany was reading an article on where exactly Kenadee's mental development should be at her age. Brittany spent a lot of time doing that type of research to make sure Kenadee was right on par with other kids her age, she wanted to make sure her brain and skill set were where she should be.

"Typical event." Santana smiled. "The good was great! Oh my God! That was the best part." She laughed, rubbing her stomach.

"I watched the red carpet." Brittany smiled. "You looked awkward as hell with the guy you went with."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"You looked super uncomfortable and stiff when he held you, your smile was tight...it looked forced." Brittany told her. "I know you are uncomfortable doing those dates, but you have to be more natural."

Santana sighed. "I was trying, but..." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Stand up." Brittany stated, standing up, moving the bowl of popcorn from her lap. Santana grabbed handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth before standing up. "Okay, so when we held you like this you're whole body tensed." She stood behind the Latina and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Santana's breath hitched when she felt Brittany's soft breaths hit the back of her neck. "Oh, okay."

"Then when he did this." Brittany moved, standing next to her, and wrapped her arm around her waist, resting on her the top of her butt casually. "You had this tight smile on your face, like you were uncomfortable, you have to relax a little so you don't make anyone suspicious, or think anything differently."

Santana nodded, holding her breath still. "Okay, ummm, what else?" She asked, finally taking a deep breath.

Brittany spun her around so they were facing each other. "This pose," she stated. "He had his hands around your waist, you were looking up at him, but you didn't touch him at all, when this pose happens, put your arms around his neck." Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, she felt Brittany's hands slide down up and down her back, before resting just above her butt. "Now look over your shoulder, and lift on leg." Santana did as Brittany instructed.

"Like this?" She asked, turning and looking in Brittany's eyes.

"Yes, just like this." Brittany nodded. "Perfect." She then smiled, her hands still on Santana's back, her thumbs slowly moving. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Brittany then began to laugh, "You, my friend were like a stiff scarecrow tonight." She smiled before dropping her hands.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "oh whatever." She smiled. "Well, get some rest, we have a full day tomorrow, Christmas decorations shopping for the kitchen, and then for here."

"I'll buy the tree for here, if that's okay." Brittany stated, grabbing her bowl of popcorn, which was nearly empty and taking it to the kitchen.

"Okay," Santana yawned. "Let's plan to leave around ten, Rachel and some of the staff from the kitchen will be meeting us there, so we can start decorating the kitchen, and plan out the menu, I do a toy drive as well, so we need to start on that as well, and I have to record a Christmas song for my labels holiday album."

"I'm ready to work." Brittany nodded.

"Good, because I need you." Santana said softly. "I _need_ all you help, you keep me sane." She laughed.

"Good." Brittany smiled. "Good night, and you looked very, very pretty tonight." She added with a wink before heading to her bedroom. She slipped in bed and pulled Kenadee to lay on her chest, hugging her tightly.

Santana put the fire out, and turned off the stereo, before hitting the lights and grabbing her coat to head to her room, she stopped in front of Brittany's door and stared at it, she ran her fingers down the door before smiling softly and heading to her own bedroom.


End file.
